HyperDimension Mach: Green Brother
by PCUSPARD
Summary: The True Moon Ghost Rider Patric can't seem to catch a break! After arriving in the Hyperdimension's Leanbox and ends up transforming into Kamen Rider Mach! Sequel to SailorDimension Ghost: Eyecon Quest and main story of the Mach Green Brother series.
1. Where Am I?

**Hey everybody, it's Pcuspard! I was looking back, and I was kinda disappointed with how the first arc (Console War) of the original Hyperdimension Mach: Green Brother went. So, I decided to remake them!**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I had a hard time waking up. I could feel wind all around me as I felt like I was falling. My white jacket, red shift and yellow locket flailing in the wind as I opened my brown eyes. I saw I really was falling. I struggled to look down as I saw an island as I fell. The only landmark coming into view being a large white box with green lights. _"Something, about this place, feels, familiar."_ I thought as one of my Eyecons flew out of my jacket.

 _"Patric! You're about to fall! Transorm!"_

"U-Usagi," I struggled to say. "WWhat g-good will t-that do?" I asked her.

 _"It's the best option we have right now! If you're going to crash, the least that can do is make you take less damage!"_ She warned me.

"A-Alright then. Let's, Henshin!" I said inserting the Eyecon into my Ghost Driver and pulling the lever.

 **Kaigan! Usa! Let's Go! Kaku! Go Go Go Go Ghost! GO GO GO GO!**

I transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost as I continued to fall as I lost conscioussness in the night sky.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"What was that, shooting star?" I asked myself as I watched it from my stage in Leanbox. I decided to go near it as I brushed my blue hair back. I noticed it fell towards Halo Forest as I ran past the various Appleblooms around me. I got to the crevace in the ground and found a young male. He wore a red shirt, a white jacket, along with jeans and a camera in his jacket pocket. He also had a yellow locket around his neck. "Oh, he needs help! But what should I do?" I asked myself flusteredly. "Maybe Lady Vert would know what to do!" I said in realization. I picked him up as I tried to carry him to Leanbox's Basilicom in the middle of the nation. "Lady Vert! I found this boy out in Halo Forest! He needs aid!" I said as Lady Vert ran up to me. She looked at the boy in shock. "Lady Vert?"

"My dear, what's wrong?" The Oracle, Chika Hakozaki questioned as well.

"This is my brother." She said taking him from my arms, and taking him into her room.

"Chika, do you know what's going on?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, 5pb." She responded hoitily. "Vert actually had a brother born from Shares before you and I were born. However he was born from a lost nation's Sharicite. Along with the fact that it was a normal birth for the most part instead of how CPUs are normally born. He and his father went to the human world, with Vert visiting every now and again. Seeing her Father as well." Chika said walking off. "I'll go check on them." Chika said as she immediately yawned.

"You should rest, Chika, I'll check on him." I said walking towards Lady Vert's room.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"You silly boy." I said carressing my brother's head. "If only I knew you were going to fall out of the sky the way you did. Then I could've saved you the same way I saved Father before you." I said hearing someone at the door. "Oh 5pb.. Is something the matter?" I asked her.

"It's just hard to imagine. He's our CPU Candidate. It comes as a shock to me." she said honestly. I laughed a bit.

"To be honest, if I didn't tell Chika about this sooner, she would have freaked out worse." I joked.

"So just when was he born?" 5pb. asked me.

"About a century ago, duirng the time when Chika's ancestor was my Orcale."

"This entire situation feels a bit conveluted to me." 5pb. replied back. She and i noticed my brother waking up.

"Well maybe you can ask him about it later." I said as he began to wake up. "I'm glad to see you awake PC."

"God, my head hurts! What did I do, slam into concrete?" he said holding his head.

"N-N-Not exactly." 5pb. stammered hiding behind me. He looked around for her voice.

"Sis, who said that?" He asked looking around at my collection of figures and figurines. "Respect." He said nodding.

"That was 5pb. Currently, she's hiding behind me right now." I said moving a small bit to reveal her blue hair. "Please don't think anything of it. She's incredibly shy."

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Sorry." She squeezed out.

"Um, it's fine. So this is where the journey ends? Finally, don't think I can handle more from Ryouma." He said pulling out the Eyecon I sent him.

"So what was the complete end to his scheme this time? Last I checked, he was after that Golden Star Seed you brought back."

"Turning all the Sailor Soldiers into Eyecons, a clone of Minako-chan, and brining Usagi back to life."I said pulling out the five Eyecons that came with me. "Let's just say, it was a wild ride." he said bringing the yellow one, most likely containing Venus in it close to his heart. "Though I don't think the Ghost Driver will work anymore." He said making it appear. Though there were various cracks in it, causing it to be nearly unfunctional. "It's be good if I could use HDD, but when getting back to 'my world', All of my old Zangetsu equipment, how should I say this, didn't come with me." This got me to think about a project Mother and I were working on before, she and her nation, fell.

* * *

 _"You've prepared for this outcome, didn't you, Mother?" I asked the red haired lady in front of me._

 _"Of course. I originally made this spare for Patchy just in case Chaser wouldn't cut it, but I guess will be Riders of the family." She smiled. "If only. But I guess we couldn't end the console war fast enough. So we'll still have to fight." She sighed. "Vert, if I die here, watch over your little brother for me, okay?"_

 _"Of course! I'll protect him with my life!" I said holding my chest. She laughed a bit._

 _"Good. Now then, we must go. Neptune, Noire and Blanc are waiting for us." She said preparing her belt. "Henshin!"  
_

 ** _Drive! Type, Tridoron!_**

* * *

 _"Mother, I'm sorry I couldn't end the Console War."_ I thought to myself.

"Sis, are you alright?" PC asked me. Apparently he noticed the tear in my eye. I immediately wiped it off so he wouldn't notice. Suddenly, one of the leaders of my military arrived in the room.

"Cave, is something the matter?" I asked the red haired lady in maid-like clothing.

"Yes. There are these unidentified monster humanoids with gray bodies and white heads attacking citizens." She said causing me to grow shocked.

"Roimudes!" I said as I began to run out grabbing the spare Mach Driver. PC soon followed after me as the Roimudes drew closer.

"I may not be able to transform, but I can still use the weapons!" PC said making a red sword with, sunglasses appear as he began attacking the Roimudes. He placed two of his Eyecons in the slots covered by the sunglasses, clever, as his sword flared as that killed a few Roimudes.

"PC!" I said getting my brother's attention. "Use this!" I said throwing him the spare Mach Driver. 5 Signal Bikes flew toward him as the white one, Signal Mach flew in his hand.

"Oh, this is like Dad's belt!" He smirked. "Good! I don't have to worry about learning a new belt style!" He said opening the belt. "Let's, Henshin!"

 **Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!**

The white motorcycle armor flew onto him as he got a white gun with a wheel on it as well. "Alright then. This feels right." He said shooting various Roimudes.

"You seem right at home with that armor, PC." I said slashing some Roimudes with my spear.

"It's just like Dad's! It's easy to get used to!" He said activating his finisher.

 **Hisstasu! Full Throttle! Mach!**

Various streams of color surrounded PC as he jumped in the air, spun several times in rapid succession, and landed in a dive kick on the last Roimude left. He then undid the transformation, reverting back to his normal form. "Man! That was a rush!" He said holding his arm.

"Really, you must rest some more. After you've fully recovered, we shall introduce you to our nation of Leanbox." I said helping him back to the Basilicom.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of Leanbox!" I said to my nation. "As you know, for the longest time, Leanbox has been left without a CPU Candidate! However it is to my great pleasure that I can introduce to you all our new CPU Candidate, and my dear brother!" I said signaling PC.

" _ **Ladies and Gentlemen!**_ " He then jumed from one of the top pillars of the Basilicom to another low, yet still high pillar. " _ **It's time for, Super Star action!**_ " He then jumped down alongside myself as firework occured behind us with streamers, bright lights, along with two banners, one with the Leanbox logo and one with the emblem of the Mach Rider System. Everybody cheered in awe of the events.

"Alright! It's good to be here! Thanks for the support! Your strength, after all, is our strength!" He said causing the crowd to cheer more.

The 5 Signal Bikes flew around us as PC grabbed Signal Mach.

 **Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!**

"Let's, Henshin!" He said transforming into Kamen Rider Mach. "Tracking! Eradicating! Both done at, Mach Speed! Kamen Rider, Mach!"


	2. Why are the CPUs fighting?

**Here comes the second chapter in the remade Console War Arc! I felt like making this one much longer.**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

It's interesting how life can turn out for you. One day, you have a dad and six liminals wanting into his pants, the next you finally get a nice girlfriend, meet your sister for the first time and find out your mortal enemy is the technical reason you exist. Afterwards you'd find yourself in an alternate world of magic and slavery, make way back to where you started, in the future, and finally where you belong.

"I should warn you, PC. This place is not at peace." Sis said as we were talking in her room while playing a fighting game.

"Of course it's not. It would've sounded a bit too easy." I said blocking my sister's attacks.

"You seem much more lively then when I saw you when we first met." She giggled a bit, knocking my character off the stage.

"I don't know. If the Roimudes are all we have to worry about, then things should be fine with how strong we are." I said causing Sis to pause the game. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed. "If only the Roimudes were the only pain to deal with." Sis said bringing me a map. "We are right here." She said pointing to the island in the South. "Our enemies, other CPUs rule the mainland. While normally, this means they wouldn't come to attack us, we have to be careful. We've introduced another player. And if we are to see this as a game, what would you do if your enemy suddenly got a new ally with no warning?"

"I'd freak out and try to kill the ally." I said expectedly.

She nodded in turn. "Yes, which means we must be prepared. For they might attack soon. And as Leanbox's CPUs we must protect Leanbox with our lives. Are you prepared?" Sis asked me.

"Of course! You aren't the only one with experience!" I said standing up. "I technically have nine centuries on my belt! Well, not this one specifically but you get the idea." I joked causing Sis to giggle a little. "There we go! That's what I wanted to see!" I said grabbing my camera and taking her photo. I then showed it to her. "Now this is a keeper."

"Well then, shall we devise a plan?" SIs asked me as I nodded.

* * *

I hid behind a tree as I saw two girls, with very similar styles, lilac color hair, white clothing. The only differences were in height, and the fact that one was wearing a Sailor uniform like my minako-chan and the other wore a hoody-like dress.

"Neptune, we have to keep a look out. That Kamen Rider's the new CPU of Leanbox. If we want to get the edge on them now, we have to find out his identity." The taller one said.

"Relax, Nep Jr. I recognize the belt he had. It was just like that Patric guy from a century ago!" Neptune said in a relaxed pose.

 _"She knows my dad?"_ I thought to myself. _"I could use this chance to get some answers, wait no! Sis is counting on me to get all the information on their plans! But that doesn't mean I can't do both."_ I schemed in my head. I then decided to back flip over to the two of them. I after I mometarly threw up in my mouth, I started my plan. Get as much info as a local citizen.

"Yo! Haven't seen you two around this part of Leanbox that much!" I said overexaggerating. _"God, I sound like an ass!"_

"Oh, um, hello there." Nep. Jr said to me. "Are you a local of Leanbox?"

"Born and raised! Why what do you wanna know?"

"We wanna know about the new CPU!" Neptune asked me.

"Oh! You wanna know about Lord Green Brother, eh?" I said showing her a photo of Kamen Rider Mach.

"Yes, if you could. What is his real identity?" Nep Jr. asked me.

"Now why would you wan to know that? Trying to date him or something?" I joked causing her to blush a bit.

"Na, but the kisser might do." Neptune said bringning her fists together.

"So you want to raise an attack on him? As a Leanbox local, just why would I give you two any info?" I asked raising a question.

"We want to bring Gamindustri together. Under Planeptune's flag." Nep. Jr said. "Please don't tell anyone else here that. We need information. Right now he's the wild card."

"And how do you know I don't agree with his terms?" I then pulled an extra autograph of me out of my pocket, folded it into a paper airplane, showed it to them, and threw it towards the sea. "Check that paper if you dare." I said about to walk away as Neptune begans searching for the paper in the water.

"Big Sis! Wait! Don't just jump in!" She said running towards the edge. I began to walk away as Neptune grabbed the paper.

"Hey, boy! I thought you said this had the information on it!" She said, drawing the attention at me.

"I never said I had it, did I?!" I said doing backflips away from the two of them. Nep Jr. tried to run after me, but then I decided to speed up. I got behind a wall as I decided to check on the two, as Mach. "Hey, hey, hey! A tall birdie told me you were looking for me?" I said walking up to them.

"So you show yourself, CPU Candodate." Nep Jr. says to me.

"I assume you wanted to fight me?" I asked them.

"Yeah I do!" Neptune said to me. "A new Leanbox CPU Candidate's a thorn in Planeptune's side! Vert's strong enough as is!"

"So why not make her even stronger?" I asked as Neptune rushed me. I blocked her moves as her attacks were sloppy and childish. "Is that all?"

"No it's not! No attacking while I'm transforming!" She said as a bright light surrounded her. When it passed, a lady with purple hair, blue eyes, and a balck and purple battle suit with magenta wings and a black sword with a purple blade. "CPU Purple Heart has arrived. Prepare yourself, Green Brother." She said about to attack me.

"So now you cool down?" I said as my yellow Signal Bike flew in my hand. "Sorry, but I got what I wanted. I'm tired of you right now." I said slotting it into my Mach Driver. "And maybe next time I'll ask about how you knew my father, Patric."

"What?!" Purple Heart responded.

 **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan! Tomarle!**

I fired a shot from my Zenrin Shooter, and mashed the white button twice.

 **Tomarle!**

My bullets froze Purple Heart and Nep Jr where they stood. "You guys are kinda boring. I think you should leave!" I said firing the blasts one more time, pushing them back to the mainland. "Sis it's me. I just ran into Planeptune's CPU and CPU Candidate. You were right, no plan as expected. Are you sure she's an airhead? She seems really calm and collected in HDD. Yes, I guess that would make you inwordly arrogant if that was true. I'll be over there to back you up in a second." I said running off.

* * *

 **Green Heart's POV**

Noire and her younger sister, Uni were in front of me at this very moment. "I assume I know why you're here, Noire?" I asked her getting my spear out.

"I believe it was obvious. Your brother is a new player in this game. A wild card if you will. This will mean we have to be the ones to snipe it out." Black Heart said confidentally.

"Do you honestly believe it to be easy?" I replied smugly. The two of them raised their eyebrows as thousands upon thousands of shots assaulted the two from above.

"Who did that?!" Uni questioned shooting behind her. Somebody whom I knew was my brother walked up to them, holding the bullet Uni shot.

"I would say you have good aim, but that doesn't mean anything if you can't out predict your opponent." I said crushing the bullet. "Then again, it's kinda hard to do that with a wild card." he joked firing some blasts as PC fought Uni and I fought against Black Heart.

"Aren't you tired of this war, yet? I only introduced a new to player to spice things up a bit." I smirked.

"All of a sudden?! This battle was always between the four of us! Not with these wild cards that don't belong! First Rouge and her team, which you were a part of, and now this boy!" Black Heart said causing me to darken my emotions.

"What was that about my mom?" PC said with venom on his tounge.

"Excuse me, your mom? Though I guess that would be understandable." Black Heart said. "Vert did always see her as a mother. But she did not belong in a battle between four goddesses with how weak she was on her own." Black Heart mocked causing me to get angry.

"How dare you say that about Mom?" he said kicking her in the face. "What she may have lacked in physical strength, she more than made up for in emotional strength. Don't talk about her not belonging in her battle. I haven't even met her at all, and yet I know this from my dad and Sis." he said getting stronger. Each of his attacks had plenty of force behind it, completely overpowering Black Heart. Suddenly, one of Rouge's Shift Cars flew and attacked Black Heart, causing PC to pause.

"PC, use that Shift Car! It'll give you a new form due to the amount of passion you have right now." I said as Shift Wild flew in his hand.

"With pleasure." He said switching the Singal Bike with the Shift Car.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

 **Shift Car! Rider! Tsuyoi!**

On my Mach Armor various black dune buggy parts were on my chest and shoulder along with the helmet. "Let's begin." I said slamming the tire on my right shoulder into her face, knocking her back towards a wall. "You think you can just say crap like that with no consequences? No. That's not how the world works." I said attacking with my Zenrin Shooter. "Cause an effect are everything. No matter the world." I said, kicking Black Heart again. When Uni tried interferring, I mashed the white button on my belt.

 **Kanari! Tsuyoi!**

The tire unlodged and moved Uni up onto a building. "Don't get involved." I said simply as Sis also backed off as well. "I believe in an eye for an eye. You beat my mother to a pulp in the past," I paused to activate my finisher.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Tsuyoi!**

"I beat you to a pulp in the present!" I said as the tire flew around Black Heart, restraining her as I landed in a dive kick, knocking her out of HDD, revealing a girl, looking similar to her sister. Black twin tails, a multitude of colors in her dress, along with gloves and stockings.

"Next time, you won't get the best of me! Uni, let's go!" She said hoitilly as she helped Uni off the building i put her on. After they left Leanbox, I walked over to my sister. I undid my transformation, with tears in my eyes as she brought me close to her.

"It's okay. Just let it out." She said carressing my head. I just kept crying for a little bit.

"Hey, S-S-S-Sis?" I stuttered, getting her attention. "Do we have to worry about any other CPUs?" I asked her.

"No. Blanc isn't one for surprise attacks unlike Neptune and Noire. Noire doesn't exactly think her emotions through." She said still hugging me. "Don't you worry, soon, things will all be over. I think it's time we ended this Console War." She said as the two of us walked home.


	3. Why is Arfoire Not Smart?

**Nepgear's POV**

"What is it with that CPU?! That personality, riling everyone up! It makes me furious!" Neptune said jumping on the bed as IF, Compa and myself just watched.

 _"Does she even realize it?"_ We all thought. I sighed and looked over next to mine and Neptune's bed and saw a silver belt with a black circle on the inside with a red belt strap designed like a seatbelt. Next to it was a brace designed like a gear shift.

"Maybe he attacked you to get Krim back?" I said pointing to it.

"No way! Those are my spoils of war! No way I'll give it back!" She said, still angry.

"Geez, whenever Nep gets like this, it's really hard to deal with her." IF said walking outside the room.

"I'm sorry about that, IF. Honestly, I don't know why Neptune got so furious earlier." I said thinking back to the confrontation.

* * *

 _"Sorry, but I got what I wanted. I'm tired of you right now. And maybe next time, I'll ask about how you knew my father, Patric."_

* * *

"Maybe something happened between them before you were born, Ge Ge?" Compa reasoned.

"It must have. But CPUs like me don't have parents. What was he talking about?" I asked myself. "I'll ask Histoire about it, she should know what's going on." I said as I walked towards our Sharicite. "Um, Histiore, I was wondering why Neptune was freaking out earlier."

"What do you mean, Nepgear?" Histoire asked me.

"Well, the CPU Candidate of Leanbox mentioned his dad to Neptune and me and now she's a lot crankier." I said worried as she sighed.

"What was this father's name?"

"It was Patric." I said causing Histiore's pupils to shrink. "Um, Histiore?"

"That explains so much. Patric was the husband of one of the previous CPUs, Rouge of Lored. And technically, he was born a century ago. Under Lored's Sharicite, which while the land went to Planeptune, the Sharicite connected to Leanbox. Hearing Leanbox's Candidate mention the name again must've brought back memories of the battle."

"I see." I said. I got a notification on my N-Gear from Leanbox. I looked and saw this. 'One Week, we're ending this.' I showed this to Histiore and she told me to get Neptune so we can prepare. Vert's trying to end this Console War and that's just what we'll do.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Hey, Sis?" I asked her as she was playing 4 Goddesses Online.

"Yes, what is it?" She responded while fighting with her guild.

"How did this, Console War even get started?" I asked as she paused.

"I actually cannot remember. I believe it started before I was born, but definitely after Mother was born." She said thinking.

"Maybe somebody should look into that." I said thinking. "Now where could I possibly find out about the history of the Console War?" I asked myself walking out of my big sister's room. "Maybe if I walk outside for a bit, the plot will come to me!" I said as I walked outside. I saw a gothic girl with pale gray skin like a zombie.

"I assume you are the CPU Candidate of Leanbox?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am. Why?" I asked as she got out a purple and gray brace she held.

"Then I need to do what i should've done a century ago. Kill you!" She said pressing her hand against the brace as I began my transformation.

 **Signal Bike!**

 **Break Up!**

 **Rider! Mach!**

The two of us transformed as I saw she wore a black bodysuit with a gray helmet with purple bits of armor. "With this, with nine CPUs around, it's time I took you all down a peg!" She said firng at me. I dodged it as I blocked one of her punches.

"So, you don't have a preference of nation, eh?"

"Of course not. I support prejudice equality, I hate every CPU!" She said punching me again.

"Hm. Every single one?" I said to myself. " _Maybe this person could be the key to the Console War's start. After all, what better way to kill people than by having them kill each other?"_ "So, you seem strong. Have experience fighting?" I said pushing her back.

"Please, I've been fighting before you or any of the CPUs were born!" She gloated.

 _"And that gloating is what's going to be your undoing. I'm sure of it. You're the one that started this Console War! I've gotta tell Sis! But this one's definitely stronger. More combat experience than me, probably more than even Sis. Neither of us are invincible. Let's turn this battle on it's head then, shall?! ... Me."_

I slid under the black and purple warrior, shooting her in the back. "Thanks for all the recordings of you basically admitting you started this war!" I said switching Signal Mach for Signal Kiken.

 **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan! Kiken!**

 **Kiken!**

I mashed the button as dangerous red shark heads bit at the warrior and flung her away from here. I undid my transformation as I went inside to tell Sis about my theory.

* * *

The week passed. On the border between Planeptune and Lastation, on a battlefield, four corners. Neptune and Nep Jr. on one side, Noire and her sister, and the one in the giant coat and hat who I assume is Blanc with her twin sisters, and on the final corner was myself as Mach, and Sis.

"So, this is how we're settling things. A free for all." Blanc said dropping her book.

"It's the only way we can settle things at this rate." Noire said preparing her rapier and looking at me. "Don't think I forgot about the embarrasment you caused me last week, newbie." She said as I shrugged.

"I believe in an eye for an eye philosophy. You whine about my mom, I kick your freaking head off." I said simply.

"He he. If we weren't enemies you and I'd probably get along." Blanc said simply too.

"Yes! With this, the CPUs will destroy each other! My long, millenia long plan to rule Gamindustri has finally come to fruition!" The gothic girl gloated with all of us staring at her.

"Well, thanks for making my plan extremely easy!" I said simply. "You basically just admitted you started this Console War just for us to kill each other. And you already killed the one person who could've stopped your plan. Who was actually around during the same time period as you." I said as Sis brought up a photo of

"Rouge Lored."

"That woman, even getting in my way beyond the grave!" She said clutching her fist.

"So, we were fooled?" Nep Jr. questioned.

"It looks like it." The Lastation younger sibling responded.

"Well, now that we figured that out, why don't we all join as CPUs and kick the purple daylights out of her?" I said poinitng to the goth.

"I actually wouldn't mind. She's been a pain in my nation too!" Neptune said activating her HDD. "Let us join together!" She said causing the goth to transform into that Armored Warrior from before.

"I am Mashin Chaser! Ruin to all!" She said as the nine of us rushed Mashin Chaser. Purple Heart used her sword to attack in a triangular pattern as Lastation's Candidate fired her rifle at Chaser as well. The twin Lowee Candidates used magic to raise the power of White Heart and Black Heart as they used their swords and axes to deal heavy damage.

"Let us show her our speed, PC!" Sis said as I prepared the finisher.

 **Histatssu! Full Throttle! Mach!**

"Let's do this at Mach speed!" I said as the rainbow wind sun around us as my visor glowed blue. We jumped and spun several times as we landed in a kick knocking out our enemy. "And that's picture perfect!" I said posing as Sis undid her own HDD. The other CPUs undid theirs as well. "And that's taken care of."

"I think we should have meetings to discuss the changes that'll happen to Gamindustri." Blanc said.

"I agree. But first." Noire said walking to me. "I think it's time you revealed what you look like under the armor.

"Alright then." I said, pulling Signal Mach out of my belt and closing the belt.

 **Otsukare!**

"T-that Leanbox native!" Neptune and Nep Jr both said shocked.

"Hello, ladies." I said in a mocking wave. "Sorry! I just had to see if you had a plan for us." I said raising my arms in defense.

* * *

 **Arfoire's POV**

"Well, that was certainly dumb." My coworker sighed as I undid my transformation.

"Shut your trap! I almost had them!" I shouted at him as he sighed.

"No, no you didn't. The only reason you were able to beat down Lored was because you had the other CPUs weaken her. There's no way in hell that you'd win against eight CPUs without any of those Anti Crystals you spoke of. I reccomend searching for those if you want any hope in defeating them."

"I don't see you doing anything to help." I grunted as he sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just sitting here, pretending to be busy. Spare me, but I'm a little sore from my last scuffle with Patric-kun." I said looking at the broken Extremer Driver. "But soon, I'll be at full strength."


	4. How Do We Decide Things?

**Patric's POV**

Currently, the four CPUs are talking in Planeptune's Basilicom as I was outside looking at the stars. "When I was back in Minako-chan's dimension. I never really had the time to think about what I lost. Not only Dad, but Aunt Smith too. I at the very least have Eyecons of Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, and Rachnera. How was Usagi able to deal with this for centuries speaks wonders of her resolve." I said looking at the red, baby blue, yellow, green, pink and lavendar Eyecons.

"Um, Patric, was it?" I heard Nep Jr.'s voice behind me.

"O-Oh! Hello." I said putting the Eyecons back in my jacket.

"Um, first of all, on behalf of my sister, I would like to apologize for all the trouble my sister gave your mother and father." She said bowing.

"It's fine. It's in the past right? After all, I'm sure it wasn't Neptune who killed Mom." I said noticing a twitch in Nep Jr.'s body. "It was probably that Mashin Chaser person from earlier. She'll definitely get what's coming to her." I said curling my hand into a fist.

"I-I see. I'd like to help you in that ordeal." She said.

"Sure! It not as fun getting revenge if you aren't doing it with a friend." I snarked.

"I'm glad you consider me a friend. Either way. Ever since I found out who your parents are, I wanted to give you this." She said handing me a gray belt buckle and brace like a gear shift. "This really belongs to you." She said.

"Thanks." I said putting it in my magic satchel. "So, why else did you come out here for? Just wanted to look at the stars?" I said pointing at them.

"Well, seeing as how you're the newest Candidate, I figured I should introduce you to the other three Candidates." She said bringing me inside. I saw the Lastation Candidate from before with her head turned to the side looking huffy, with the twins with different expressions. The one in the blue coat was looking a bit fearful, and the one in the pink coat with a neutral expression. "The CPU Candidate of Lastation is Uni." She said introducing Uni.

"Hmph. Don't try and get any routes with me, slick." She huffed.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by routes? If you're talking in dating simulation terms, then you've nothing to worry about. I already have a fated lover." I said looking at my gold pendant.

"Um, well these two are the CPU Candidates of Lowee. Rom and Ram."

"Uh, hello." Rom said in a shy tone.

"Hey!" Ram said in an upbeat tone.

"Hello." I said waving.

"And I didn't properly introduce myself when we first met. I'm Nepgear. CPU Candidate of Planeptune. It's nice to truly meet you." She said holding her hand out. I shook it in return.

"Patric Cuspard. Good to meet you all." I said with a smile. Ram then started talking.

"So, you're a Kamen Rider, right?" Ram asked me.

"Yeah, I am."

"So you're like Eiji!" Rom said with a smile.

"Who's Eiji?" I asked confused.

"He's a Rider with these coin thingys that can give him animal like armor! He's got a super charged final form too! An upgrade to his main form!"

"Oh, I always thought his final form was that dinosaur one." Nepgear said crestfallen as Ram patted her head.

"Rookie mistake."

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

The four of us were looking over our younger siblings from the room. "It's nice that they can get along with each other. And hopefully we could someday be like them." I said seeing PC and Nepgear shake hands.

"Well, that's enough of our break. We need to get back to work!" Noire said pulling me in the door again. Neptune sulked.

"Aw, come on, Noire! That was like a six second break!" Noire huffed in return.

"We are working on a ceremony to announce the end of the Console War. All four of us have to do our part. Now how do we decide who announces this to all of Gamindustri?" Noire asked as the three of us went silent for a while. "Really? Nobody has ANY idea on how to decide this?" Neptune raised her hand. "Yes, Neptune?"

"How about rock, paper, scissors?" Noire went silent for a few seconds.

"Any other ideas?"

Neptune gasped. "Noire! No one else has any better ideas, do you?" Noire went silent.

"I guess not."

"So I win!" Neptune said as the four of us began rick, paper, scissors. Noire and Blanc both lost in the first round to where it was just me and Neptune.

* * *

"Hear me, people of Gamindustri. For I have some excellent news I would love to share with you." Purple Heart said as I waited for my que.

 _"I cannot believe I lost at rock paper scissors!"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Well, we got that out of the way, but there's no way to get Mamas into their own bodies again." I said looking at my Eyecons again.

"Oh, Patric. I think I know someone who can help you with that." 5pb. said as she introduced a slightly shorter girl with paler blue hair and a witches garb, hat and all.

"So you are the Brother of Green. I am MAGES.. I believe I can assist you in this goal." She said with a grin. "No challenge is too much for the mad magician."


	5. Who is the Next Drive?

**Patric POV**

It's been about a month since the four CPUs signed the Friendship Treaty. Things ever since have been peaceful. You know except for the Roimudes I am destroying right now.

"God dangit! Since when did Roimudes gather in these large groups?!" I said switching to my Kaksarn Signal Bike.

 **HISSTASU! FULL THROTTLE! ZENRIN!**

After I unleashed the spread shot the Roimudes exploded along with their numbers. "Alright mission complete. I gotta get outta this area.

 **ZUTTO MACH!**

I ran back to the Basilicom and began to rest in the Mach Garage.

"Welcome back." Cave said tuning Shift Wild.

"So how was the quest?" 5pb asked me.

"It was your usual. Defeat large group of Roimudes. They're getting larger as time goes on. I'm starting to think I can't take them all on my own." I said looking towards my Signal Bikes and Eyecons.

"Well lucky for you dear brother, you won't have to anymore." Vert said walking in with a Belt that looked like the control center of a car. "This is Mr. Belt. He is a friend of mine that functions like your own Belt."

 _"Nice to meet you!"_ Mr. Belt said as he honked and made a happy emote.

"Whoa, a talking belt! Now that's some interesting tech. How advanced can we get?" I asked and snapped a few pictures of him.

"Mr. Belt needs to find the next Rider, his system was made for combatting Roimudes. Mach was an original upgrade to Drive on it's own. I'm countign on you to find the next Drive." Vert said handing me a gear shift-like Brace, a Lilac colored Shift Car and Mr. Belt himself. "From what we were able to calculate, the next Drive is found somewhere in Planeptune."

"Got it! Now let's go, Mr. Belt!" I said about to head to the path that connects Leanbox to the main Continent. He then flew into my hands and began dragging me towards Planeptune. "W-wait a minute, why are we going so fast?!" I asked.

 _"We have no time to waste! We must find the next Drive!"_

"But I'd be fine if I were transformed, but right now you're going too fast!" We suddenly made it into a city. I then ran into 3 ladies. "Ouch, Oh crap, is everybody okay? I apologize for the belt. He made me run fast!"

"Aren't you Leanbox's Candidate? Patric right?" The brunette said getting up.

"Yes I am. Who are you guys?"

"I'm IF, and this is my friend Compa."

"Hi, PatPat!" Compa shouted causing others around us to laugh.

"Can you not please?" I asked Compa. (I got called that enough back on Earth) I thought.

"Are you, Patric Cuspard?" The blue haired girl asked me.

"Yes I - Rei? Rei is that really you?!" I asked back.

"Yes it is! Small universe huh?" She said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, what are the chances?!" I said laughing.

"Well this is a sweet moment! I'm glad for you PatPat!" Compa said innocently.

"Seriously, please stop saying that, Compa." I said. Suddenly, Mr. Belt flew back into my grasp.

 _"We do not have time to waste! We must hurry!"_ Mr. Belt said rushing me to hurry up.

"Wait your turn! I'll be back Rei!" I shouted running towards a large white and purple building.

"I didn't know that kid was heading to Nep's Basilicom!" IF said looking towards me.

"Let's follow PatPat Iffy!"

"You are never gonna let that go aren't you?" IF questioned.

"Let go of what?" Compa said completely oblivious to what was going on.

When Mr Belt and I got to Neptune's Basilicom, he kept on guiding me to a room behind what looked like Neptune and Nepgear's room. When I got to the blue room filled with binary code, I saw Neptune, Nepgear and a small lady, floating on a book.

"Is this who you needed, Mr. Belt.

 _"Yes."_

"Good. If it's okay with you girls, I'm gonna just lay down, over in what I can make of a corner." I said dropping to the group.

"Okay, enjoy your rest." Neptune said joining me.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you just ride Ride Macher?" Nepgear asked me.

"Because this belt over here told me we had no time to waste and how I couldn't even transform to make it go even faster. He needs to find the next Rider who is apparently in this room as we speak." I said sitting up.

"Well, maybe a new Rider is just what we need to recover all the shares from your laziness Neptune!" the small lady berated Neptune.

"I assume she is your Oracle, Nepgear?" I asked.

"Yes, her name is Histoire and she is the Tome of Gamindustri. She has all the information that has ever happened and is still calculating it as we speak." Nepgear introduced.

"It is pleasure to make your aquaintence, Patric." Histoire bowed as I did that same.

"Nep, you know Histoire's right. Sorry for the intrusion." IF said walking in, with Compa.

"You guys." I said before Compa walked up to me.

"Before you crashed into us. Your friend was handing out flyers to live in a world without Gods and Goddesses." Compa said showing me one of the flyers.

"Ah, crap. Things are gonna get incredibly awkward from here on out."

"You just need to get people to understand you better NepNep, nothing Hard Work can't fix." Compa finished, which caused Neptune to shriek.

Mr. Belt then began talking again and this time flew to Nepgear and attached to her waist.

"W-what's going on?! Why did this belt just latch onto me?" Nepgear questioned.

"Looks, like you've become a Kamen Rider like me now!" I said smiling.

"What? You mean, I'm supposed to be a Kamen Rider?!" Nepgear said still not believing.

"I'm gonna get some schooling in the art of Goddessing!" Neptune shouted out of nowhere.

"From, who?" Histoire asked.

"From, uh, Noire! We're all heading over to Lastation!" Neptune said.

"What I want to know is why is my neighboring nation's CPU sleeping in my Basilicom?!" Noire shouted as Neptune slept.

"Sorry, Noire! Sis, please wake up!" Nepgear said shaking her sister. Neptune then began to bother Noire as Uni arrived, then almost immediately walked out of the room. "Patric, should we?" She asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as Nepgear and I followed Uni outside to the garden. She then talked about how she was always underminded by her sister.

"I can't even transform yet like you Patric." Uni sighed crestfallen.

"Well, none of us have activated HDD yet, so you could still possibly win from that. And Nepgear just got a Rider form like I have." Nepgear nodded.

"Hmph, you're right, and I'll just have to beat you both to it then!" Uni smirked.

"He, I look forward to it Uni." I said. Just then, Nepgear's N Gear and mine began blinking. When we checked it we noticed something. "A message from Ram?"

"I got one from Rom, they know we're in Lastation!" Nepgear shrieked surprised.

"I told them, they were so jealous." Uni said.

"Ah, crap, Blanc's not gonna let up on them for now. Vert's discussing some new fangled system, I honestly didn't pay attention, I was out defeating Roimudes when she contacted me about it." I said shrugging. Just then, the girls came out of Noire's Basilicom.

"Come on, GeGe, Uni, PatPat! We're gonna go take out some monsters!" Compa said waving to us.

"PatPat?" Both Nepgear and Uni snicker.

I sighed as I went to meet up with the others. After a bit of walking we got to the Virtua Forest where the monsters were. And for some reason, Noire just up and transformed into Black Heart, "Access!" and all!

"I still say 'Let's Henshin' is a better saying." I muttered.

"Ms. Neptune and Ms. Nepgear have agreed to take care of these monsters for you." Black Heart finished telling the ladies. Neptune and Nepgear were surprised at this.

"Calm down, Nepgear, this will be your first transformation as a Kamen Rider. Plus I'll be helping you guys!" I winked as Black Heart stared at me surprised.

"Why are you-"

"Because, I have to show Nepgear the ropes! Plus the fun begins with me." I smirked as I brought out my belt. "I'm pretty sure with how that system works, is that well, you turn the key on Mr. Belt and you put your Shift Car in your brace and shift it to transform!" I said beginning my transformation.

 **SIGNAL BIKE- RIDER- MACH!**

"Let's HENSHIN!" I shouted as the white armor appeared on my body.

"Henshin!" Nepgear shouted as she did as I said.

 **DRIVE, TYPE, LILAC!**

Lilac colored armor and blue eye piece and mouth guard and yellow shoulder armor, she became a new Kamen Rider.

"Wow, so this is my form? Kamen Rider, Lilac!" Nepgear shouted as she joined Neptune and I in fighting. Nepgear and I had an asset in speed taking out a large amount in a small amount of time. However they kept on coming so IF and Compa joined us in fighting. However these Dogoos decided to get Pervy, and began perving on the girls. This for a lack of a better word pissed me off, so I brought out Shift Wild.

 **SHIFT CAR- RIDER - TSUYOI!**

The Black armor surrounded me as I was able to release my frustration for the Perverts. And apparently IF agreed with me. After a while all the Dogoos were defeated.

Black Heart began to scold Neptune as she flew to the Dungeon with the other set of monsters.

"Patric, where are you going?" Nepgear asked me.

"Something about that dungeon seems familiar to that Mashin Chaser from a month ago. You guys are welcome to join me if you want." I said beginning to walk towards the dungeon.

"We'll join you, I'm getting a bad feeling too! Carry me Nep Jr.!" Neptune said jumping into Lilac's arms.

"W-Wait! Why am I carrying you!?" She asked.

"Because you're faster now ya know! Now let's go!"

Black Heart was cornered into a wall by an Ancient Dragon when the 3 of us got there. Neptune jumped a sliced at the Ancient Dragon. "This is a time when a CPU needs to transform! Henshin!" Neptune shouted causing her HDD transformation to occur as Lilac and I held back some smaller monsters from attacking Noire.

"This was my fight!" Noire shouted slashing a Skeleton about to attack Purple Heart.

"Purple Heart, Lilac and I will finish it off!" I said.

"Hmph, alright then, Show me the power of a Kamen Rider!"

 **HISSTASU! FULL THROTTLE (x2)**

 **MACH!**

 **LILAC!**

As white and Purple energy surrounded us, we made a giant leap in the sky and came down with a double slide kick! Thus the Ancient Dragon was destroyed.

"Wow, we, we did it!" Lilac said undoing her transformation reverting back to Nepgear.

"Indeed, What a nice picture!" I said returning to my normal form. Nepgear and I walked ahead as Neptune and Noire argued with each other a bit more.

"Yeah! I'm gonna head back to Leanbox. Vert's gonna be surprised when she realizes who the next Drive is. Later!" I said about to run off as Nepgear and Noire did, until Neptune, still as Purple Heart stopped me.

"I was wondering, why were you being nice to me? You had every reason not to." She said with a crestfallen expression.

"That's where we disagree. From what I know, I have nothing against you now." I said shrugging.

"But, but I-"

"No, you didn't." I said as she gasped. "You didn't kill her. You might have knocked off her belt, but certainly not killed her. It was most likely Arfoire who did it, she had more reason to do it than you ever did." I said as she went silent. "Anyway, bye!" I said leaving the dungeon.


	6. How Do You Master Technic?

Chapter 6: How Does One Master Technic?

 **Patric POV**

I made it back to Planeptune City, to where Rei was handing out fliers for her world without CPUs.

"Oh, there you are Rei!" I said running up to her. "How've you been? I haven't seen you since the Eyecon Hunt!" I said sitting beside her.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, though my journey's finally over and it meant something to me. I've always wanted to create my own world where everybody could help rule own their own. Though with how things are going so far, I don't think I'll see that. Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto are okay, but they don't really talk much anymore. It's gotten lonely without you on my adventures. Wait, can you help me with my goal?! You've known about it longer than anybody!" Rei suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Oh, crap.

"Well, uh, the problem with that is, well. I'm a CPU Candidate." I said in an awkward tone.

"What? Oh, I see. I'm sorry to have asked this of you, it must've been awkward listening to my question. Can I do anything right?" Rei said looking down at the ground.

"Now, hold on, you remember our adventures right? You and I made it through those just fine, you know? Really if it wasn't for your strength as Specter I probably wouldn't have made it here. Even if the Eyecons got a different place than what I was expecting, because of this I actually have a family this time, and I didn't have to fight on my own in Equestria or for Usagi in Crystal Tokyo. I have a sister now, CPU of Leanbox, Vert, plus we get to see each other again right? None of this would've happened without your help. And for that I'm eternally grateful." I then hugged Rei. "Thank you, Rei." She seemed surprised by this and after a small amount of time she hugged back.

"No problem. Now get on going, your sister's waiting for you." Rei said as I was walking away waving goodbye. _Hopefully you never see my dark side._

"Sis! I'm home!" I said taking off my jacket and shoes. I walked into the kitchen to where, holy crap! Vert was here, and not in her room. "Oh there you are! How'd Chika do it?"

"She told me of some business I need to take care of in Lowee. We need to be in Lowee in a few days." Vert responded showing me the email she got from Blanc.

"Huh. Alright then. Well, I'm gonna start getting ready. Want to play some games in a little bit? in offering of going to Lowee, I bought the latest Smash Bros before leaving Lastation!" I said showing her the box.

"OH yes! Let us go!" Vert exclaimed as she grabbed my hand as we went to her room to play games.

* * *

When we got there, Blanc and Sis already began talking about a system said to change how the world will work. Though Blanc started to tense up when she heard the cackles and vents of huffed anger in the hallway next to us.

"Looks like Rom and Ram are at it again." I smirked.

"Indeed. Such innocence is great at a young age." SIs smiled.

"I think you're confusing innocence, for mischeviousness." I said as Blanc, the twins, along with Noire, Uni, Neptune and Nepgear. Apparently, Rom and Ram invited them to stay over here for a little bit, and Histoire told Blanc to help train her to be a better goddess. Similar to what Noire did a few days ago.

"Well, we were also coming over here to check out the new theme park opening up." Nepgear mentioned.

"You mean Super Ninten Land?!" Ram shouted, as she and Ram ran up to Blanc.

"Can we go Sis?" Rom asked her sister to where she said.

"No. I want to go. But I can't." Blanc said getting up and going to her room. So instead the rest of us decided to take them to Super Ninten Land. There were various attractions there with various coins. Ironically they all had various monsters on them, such as Dogoos, Contract Angels, and the ones Rom and Ram first found, Terits.

"Rom look, an Ancient Dragon coin!" Ram pointed out.

"That's a rare one!" Rom said.

"Then why are there so many?" Ram pointed out revealing several Ancient Dragon coins.

"Let's give these to Blanc." Rom said grabbing some.

"I don't see why. She was being such a stickler earlier." Ram huffed.

"Maybe if we grab 100 she'll get a life." Rom joked as the two grabbed some more.

Nepgear, Uni and I were looking for them as we followed their trail. What we saw scared us. Well, me anyway. We saw a girl with gray skin, green hair and a rat coat along with what I can only describe as a giant yellow dino like thing with a large belly and *shiver*, tongue.

"What are you doing with Rom and Ram?!" I shouted pulling out my Mach Driver. "Nepgear, let's go!

"Right! Mr. Belt, we need to start!"

 _"Okay Nepgear, Start Your Engine!"_

 **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER**

 **DRIVE, TYPE**

 **MACH**

 **LILAC!**

The big yellow dinosaur thing attempted to crush us with his weight, though with the two of us being in speed type forms, we were able to easily dodge it.

"Looks like it's your turn!" I said to my green Signal Bike.

 **SIGNAL KOUKAN, MAGARL**

 **MAGARL**

I shot my Zenrin Shooter as I turned the bullet to fire at his back.

 **L-L-LILAC!**

Nepgear began to go up the yellow dino and began punching it as a purple speedometer appeared. To counter attack, the dinosaur used his giant tongue to attack us, which knocked us out of out transformations.

"Hah! Gottem! Nice going sir Trick, um what are you doing?" The other girl questioned as he, began licking Rom and Ram.

"Damn PERVERT!" I shouted as I grabbed Shift Wild.

 **SHIFT CAR! RIDER, TSUYOI!**

After my transformation finished I bashed into Trick which got him to stop licking the girls. "Pervert, how dare you lick innocent girls like that!?" I shouted as my attacks against him grew stronger with my anger.

"I don't know what youu're talking about! I'm the upmost gentleman, my saliva has healing abilities you know!" He said licking his lips.

"After what I saw you expect me to believe that?! I'm ending you right here!"

 **HISSTATSU- FULL THROTTLE! TSUYOI!**

Just as I was about to end him, I assume the girl in the rat jacket threw a smoke bomb allowing them to escape. "Damn it! They escaped!" I shouted undoing my transformation. I then grabbed Kaksaan in the air. "Do you mind following those to and reporting back to me?" I asked it. It honked a few times and split into five of itself and flew off. "Thanks. Uni, Nepgear, we gotta get our sisters and tell them about this!" I said helping the two up.

"Rom, Ram." Nepgear tearfully said looking towards the evaporating smoke.

"We'll find them. I sent Kaksaan after them. We can get eyes on Lowee as we search for them." I said as Uni and I helped her up.

* * *

After we got back, we told our sisters, and Blanc about what happened with Rom and Ram. Of course Blanc wasn't happy with what was going on. However, Sis found a way for us to find where Trick took the twins. She talked about a satelite system that was stationed in Lowee. Blanc apparently asked for the help of Leanbox with its high technology as a present for the Friendship Treaty. When we found out where they were we all left the room as Vert sat there with a red Shift Car.

"Not the time, Rouge, not the time." Vert shook her head.

"Sis, are you coming?" I asked looking into the door. She then grew a bit shocked and followed me out the door as Neptune stopped a short kid reporter from giving Blanc a bad name.

The six of us arrived at the place Trick was keeping the girls. It was an abandoned amusement park ride on the other side of Super Ninten Land.

"PC, here. Brute force won't be able to stop this one." Vert said handing me Shift Technic. Kaksaan flew back to my hand as we began Vert's plan.

"Alright, you two, begin you're henshin or whatever!" Neptune said.

 **SHIFT CAR- RIDER! UMAI**

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC**

"Let's," I started.

"HENSHIN!" Both of us finished as I gained a green garbage truck look.

"The two of us shall confront him first PC. Noire, you and Uni check the hallways if anybody tries to leave the premises. Nepgear and Neptune will stand guard if they call for reinforcements." Vert organized as the two of us went for the door where we saw Trick with the girls. "That's quite enough!" Vert shouted as the doors shot open.

"Is that Patric?" Ram asked.

"Help us, Vert." Rom pleaded.

"Let those girls go. We shall take there place." I said as Trick shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm a gentleman, I must take care of these girls. Plus I don't like garbage trucks or big boobs." Trick said causing Vert to get mad.

"Uh-oh."

"And just what is wrong with big breasts?" Vert huffed.

"It's just that they are destined to sag." Trick said.

"Oh god, you are so screwed." I laughed a bit. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I almost feel sorry for you."

"Well then Mr. Gentleman, you certainly have a way with words! HENSHIN!" Vert shouted activating HDD.

"What!? You're a CPU?!" Trick shouted as her transformation ended.

"That's Green Heart to you!" Vert said distracting Trick. It was because of that I was able to go to Roma and Ram to untie their ropes.

"Alright. Technic vision, Launch!" I said causing my body to start moving on it's own as I saw each piece of data in the ropes. I heard a girl voice behind me, getting closer, so I took a small break and shot the voice down with my Zenrin Shooter. Trick began to unleash his tongue just as I finished.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" Sis shouted launching Trick out of the area with her spear. "I'd say that was a swift excellent attack. Wouldn't you agree, dear brother?" Sis said going to hug me.

"Um, yeah. Sis, you're suffocating me again." I said almost losing consciousness.

"Wait, where are Rom and Ram?" Sis said looking around still holding me at her boobs.

* * *

"Okay! I regained consciousness, am fully rested and ready to go!" I said getting out of the bed.

"Patric! Over here!" Ram said pulling me to room with a large amount of boxes.

"Oh, it's good to see you awake! Apparently Vert hugged you so long that you lost consciousness. It's half past noon right now." Nepgear told me handing me a book from one of the boxes.

"Huh, wow. This story seems kinda similar to what happened to you." Uni told me.

"Yeah, it does." I said looking through some of the pages.

"STOP READING THEM!" Blanc shouted running across the hallway with the other CPUs and Rom.


	7. Kamen Rider Mach: Eyecon of VenusUpdate

Kamen Rider Mach: Eyecon of Venus!

 **Patric POV**

It feels like it's been so long since my Ghost days with Rei. Now we each have 5 of the 15 Eyecons, though one always was important to me. I collected the Eyecons because a queen named Usagi got me to do it, though ironically, one of the Eyecons I acquired was special to me, Minako Aino, Venus Eyecon. Well, that's enough thinking to myself. 5pb. asked Cave, Vert, Chika and I to listen to some of her songs she's preparing for a concert in a few weeks.

"So what songs do you think you'll be singing during the concert?" I asked as the others agreed with me as well.

"Well I was thinking of starting out with Gracie Star, and then I go with Full Throttle!" 5pb planned out.

"I love Full Throttle! It always gives such a rush!" I said getting really excited.

"I always thought that you would've went for Dimension Tripper." Cave thought out loud.

"As long as none of your songs star Jupiter I believe the concert will go fine." Sis joked causing all but Chika to laugh.

"What exactly is so wrong with that band? Can someone please tell me?"

"Leanbox may have a 50-50 split on gender but most of 5pb's audience are male. Men don't like boy bands. In fact some outright hate 'em." I said standing to stretch.

"Thanks everyone!" 5pb said as the rest of us walked out so she could practice. I told Sis and Chika that I was gonna take a walk before returning to the Basilicom as I went on my way. I held onto Minako's Eyecon as I began thinking to myself. _"Is this where my world traveling journey end? I have a sort of family now. Granted it's an all female family and I barely see any men around but, from the previous two worlds, that's nothing new to me. What would you think Minako-chan?"_

 _"I would like to think so. We can finally settle down, your new family seems really nice too!"_

"Yeah you're right about that." I looked up. However before I could catch a moment of a glimpse of the sunset, a large amount of purple shot came my way. "Mashin Chaser!" I said getting my belt out.

"Hand over that Eyecon will ya? I was hired to get it from you. Hand it over and maybe I won't kill you." Chaser said running to me.

"No chance in hell! Let's HENSHIN!" I said transforming into Mach.

 **RIDER MACH!** I began to fight but for some reason she was a lot stronger than last time.

"You noticed? These Viral Cores I have made me stronger than ever! I can truly kill you now!" She laughed as she backed me into a corner. Just then my pocket started to glow a shining yellow. That's Minako! "So this is the power of an Eyecon? I may just take that power for myself!"

As Minako's Eyecon flew out of my pocket, an immense light appeared as she started nearly creating a body for herself. As the light faded, she was back in her body again.

"M-Minako-chan? You have your body back? I thought you gave that up after the Eyecon scramble." I said surprised. She walked over to and kissed my forehead.

"Always keep a backup. Gotta be prepared!" She said happily. She then extended a hand to me. "Now then, shall we?" She said helping me up as I made my Zenrin Shooter appeared.

"Let's make this showy then!" I said as we both ran to attack. Venus attacked with her LoveMe Chain as I used the opportunity to slash Chaser with my Zenrin Shooter. "The finisher!"

 **HISSTASU! FULL THROTTLE! MACH**

"Crescent Beam! Shower!" Venus shouted aiming the beams at me to make a great finisher.

"I won't forget this! Once my AntiCrystals are found, I will destroy all you damn CPUs!" Chaser said running away. I undid my transformation as Venus changed to her School uniform.

"We did it! Yay!" Minako-chan said jumping to me.

"Minako-chan, y-you're crushing me!" I said falling to the ground.

"I don't care! I've been hiding in that Eyecon so now all my love is going to you!" She said kissing me multiple times. Suddenly Vert and Chika ran over to us from one of the sides of the buildings.

"Just what was that light show over here?" Chika said looking at us. Chika seemed to be smiling from ear to ear as Sis was shocked.

"I knew that light show couldn't come from just anyo-" Sis said as Chika interrupted.

"I win! I knew you weren't gay!" Chika fist pumped the air. "Cave owes me 30 Credits!"

"Wait, why were you betting on me-, why would you think I was gay?!" I shouted confused.

"Well, I think Cave got that impression because of how little you react to anything sexual. Or anything truly beautiful such as my breasts." Sis said complementing herself.

"PJ-chan just doesn't like to be seen as a pervert. It's how he's always been." Minako answered for me. Chika then regained her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry miss, but who are you? And how do you know Patric?"

"I suppose introductions are in order. I am Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, and object of PJ-chan's love!" Minako said poking both of my cheeks.

Chika went silent for a little while. Though I know what that means, so I covered up Minako-chan's ears and Sis covered her own to prepare for the upcoming-

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

"So this is one of your Eyecon Sailor friends from your previous world. How interesting." Cave said in her monotone voice. The six of us met back at our Basilicom. Sis seems really happy about this whole thing.

"I know I've said this earlier, but I am so proud of you, dear brother! You have found love! And it is beautiful!" Sis said hugging me.

"Hey, he is mine!" Minako shouted as the two started fighting over me.

"I saw how that Mashin Chaser character was after Ms. Minako here. I wonder what she wanted her for." Chika said to Cave and 5pb.

"Um, well, m-maybe Chaser wanted her for her abilities. I mean, y-you saw how bright and strong her powers were." 5pb. stuttered.

"That could be a possibility. Chaser said how someone hired her in order to get her Eyecon." I said showing them the empty yellow Eyecon.

"Let's not worry about that now. I would like to show my new sister in law around Leanbox!" Sis said causing Minako and I to blush to each other. "So come along you two! We are going on a trip." Sis said as the three of us walked outside.

* * *

"How dare come back to me as a failure?!" A man in a white coat shouted to the gothic clothed lady.

"I apologize but this power that you seek is very strong. If you give me one more chance, my Roimudes and I can handle them." She pleaded.

"Enough! Foundation X has had enough of your excuses! We can handle ourselves! Get out! You're fired!" The man said as he and his group left her behind.

"Damn, now I'm forcefully on that kid's side?!"

* * *

The three of us were having a great time in Leanbox. Minako-chan really seemed to enjoy how it was able to have a good sense of home, yet also amazing technology.

"Doesn't this remind you of my world? PJ-chan?" MInako asked as the three of us layed on the grass on a field.

"Yeah it does. Kinda makes it an easy transfer. I'm glad that we're still together, Minako-chan." I said.

"I agree. Usagi said that they were going to head back. She has a kingdom to rule after all, but I decided to stay here. I wanted to stay with y-" MInako was interrupted as she was injected with a sort of gun type syringe by a man in a white suit. As Sis and I watched in horror of what happened, Minako was made into a small yellow switch.

"I knew hiring that Roimude loving goth was a terrible idea! If you want something done, do it yourself!" He then laughed in my face as I stared him down. "I assume that you already knew of how much power she held inside of her. This Cosmic Energy is important to be becoming this world's god! Be grateful that you get to be a part of it, CPU and CPU Candidate of Leanbox!" The man then gloated some more.

Sis first looked to him with malice in her eyes then look at me with a look of comfort. She then looked back to the man with anger in her eyes. "How dare you do that to her! I shall see to that you damn bastards perish here!" Vert said as the men then transformed into gray colored monsters. "Henshin!" Sis shouted as she transformed into Green Heart. "Rainy Ratnapura!" Sis shouted as she tried stabbing them with her spear to no avail.

"Mutamits evolve well past your unevolved CPU Processors!" He then shouted causing Sis to get thrown back a couple of feet.

"You honestly think you can get away with this? That's funny you know. I have some anger issues you know. And what's the dumbest thing you can to do? Give that person super powers." I said putting my belt on. "I will end you here! HENSHIN!"

 **RIDER MACH!**

I activated my transformation as the head walked away and had his henchmen fight me. "Out of the way!" I shouted slicing them with my Zenrin Shooter. Sis then flew over to the spot where they took Minako-chan away from me. What she saw, surprised her. She saw a yellow signal bike with a double crescent design with the mark of Venus on the rear wheel. She then flew over to me.

"PC, use this. Minako-chan made this for you. Go get her back." She said with a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright then. I'll be using this. Minako-chan!"

 **EYECON! RIDER! VENUS!**

Yellow armor began to fly around me. My helmet changed from white to yellow with white eye pieces and a shimmering light down the middle of the helmet. Also two giant rockets landed on my arms as my transformation completed!

"So this is Type Venus? Well then! Tracking! Eradicating! Both done at, Mach Speed!"

"Just what the hell are you?! Most normal people would've died by now! From the grief, and the injuries you've taken." One of the Mutamits said to me.

"Well I'm not normal!" I shouted. "But I am, Kamen Rider~ MACH!" I waved as my rockets ignited and I flew into a punch to the Mutamit. "Have some punch!" I shouted punching the Mutamit.

"What caused this strong power? I can't compute this!" The Mutamit replied taking large amounts of damage.

"Well compute this!"

 **HISSTATSU! FULL THROTTLE! VENUS!**

"WOOO! This power! This attack deserves a name! **Rider Crescent Crusher!"** I shouted as I slide kicked the Mutamit with a bright double crescent showing before the mutant exploded. "Yeah! Let that be a lesson to you! Never take a man's love away! Or else you's goin' down!" I said undoing my transformation. Sis then looked at me in surprise as she saw my tears.

"Oh, PC. I truly am sorry for what has happened." Sis said hugging my back.

"Sis, it's okay. For us that is. I'm going to go get some more information and end this plot of his." I said as I got a message. "Eh? Who's this from?" I asked nobody in particular as I read the message.

 _You want to go after Foundation X right? Meet us at the border between the main land and Leanbox. Kamen Rider W._

"Kamen Rider W?" I asked myself as Purple Heart and Nepgear appeared.

"You got the same message I believe?" Nepgear asked me.

* * *

 **And this is part one of the obligatory Kamen Rider Movie War! Obviously this is Part 1 with Mach with the other one being with Lilac!**


	8. Kamen Rider Lilac: Ultimate Lupin Case

Kamen Rider Lilac: Ultimate Lupin Case

 **Nepgear POV**

It's been a month and a half since I first met Patric, and a lot of things have changed since before he fell from the sky. Our Console War has come to an end, and I have a better way of protecting my friends and my sister. It was also since that day when the two of us started fighting the Roimudes together. This leads to one of Planeptune's strangest cases in a long time. And that definitely is saying something. We got a report of a robbery near one of our guard units and Histoire and Neptune sent me and Compa and IF to deal with it while Histoire forced Neptune to stay and do paperwork.

The guards were attacked by a masked man as IF tried to attack back. Compa went to make sure that each of the guards were okay with her medical equipment.

"Mr. Belt, we must stop the robber!" I said grabbing Mr. Belt.

 _Okay! Start Your Engine!_

"Henshin!"

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC!**

The thief then got some metallic attachments and showed what looked to be a Roimude Body?!"

 _It can't be._ Mr. Belt thought to himself.

"I had thoughts of you being a Roimude. Reach for the sky!" I shouted as I got in a fist fight with him, he was able to outsmart me and get away.

"Heed this message to the Planeptune Basilicom! i challenge the Rider hiding in their shadows! See if you can beat me!" He said reverting to human form as he began laughing as he escaped by helicopter. He then began to laugh as he made his escape.

"Damn it! Lupin got away! Gear, you okay?" IF said running to me.

"Oh yes I'm fine. Anyways, let's get back to Neptune and Histoire and see if they have any information on Lupin." I said as we made our way back to the Basilicom.

* * *

"Zokuro Toujo. He was a thief in a previous country of Lored. In fact, the CPU of that country, was fighting against him in a sort of rivalry. Unless he is a CPU like Neptune, then he should be either a very old man, or not even alive anymore." Histoire explained to the four of us.

"What is Lored? Maybe if we found some information there, we'll be able to get some information on Lupin." I suggested as Neptune lighted up.

"I can show you the way!" Neptune said in a bright yet serious expression. "Let's go Nepgear." She said walking out. Though something felt wrong.

"How come she said Nepgear instead of like usual?" I asked myself. I didn't notice, but Histoire sighed and left the room saying.

"Nepgear, you should follow your sister." And with that Histoire was gone, leaving a very confused IF, Compa and myself. I met Neptune outside as she transformed and we flew at a very fast rate to a piece next to Planeptune that I've never seen before. What I saw looked like a cathedral with varying colors of stained glass.

"Nepgear, please go in there alone. This place holds too many memories for me." Neptune said sitting on a rock next to it. I then walked inside as I saw what would normally be the inside of a Basilicom Main Hall. Though in the middle was a coffin.

"Mr. Belt, should we check it out?" I asked the belt on my waist and saw his crestfallen expression.

 _I think that would be good._

As I got his okay, I edged near the coffin as I slid the top off as I saw a young lady with red hair, fair skin, a black and red skin suit, and what looked like the emblem that Patric always wears on his jacket and in his Rider form. "M-Mr Belt. Who is this lady?!" I said as I edged away again.

"Rouge Lored, my eternal rival." I voice said walking towards us. "You should remember me from the old days right, Belt-kun?"

 _Lupin! I should've known you were still around!_

"Indeed you should've. Using a Roimude body I stole back in our old days, I have achieved eternal life. And what do I see with this eternal life?" he asked as he ran up to me and punched me in the face. "I see a wimp in purple armor mocking the name my eternal rival stood for! You are no Kamen Rider missy." He said attempting to punch me again. "In this great country of Lored, Rouge has been my eternal rival ever since the Ultimate Lupin case. I stole the Kamen Rider name from her and that is what I shall do to you and your damned sister! HENSHIN!" He shouted bringing out a gold brace similar to Chaser's Break Gunner as snazzy music played as jewels flew around the room.

 **LUPIN**

"Kamen Rider Lupin, is reborn again!" He said appearing in a red body suit with black boots, black gloves with a thief designed helmet with gold and silver with red eyepieces.

"So this is your other form. I will not lose to you!" I shouted as I began my transformation. "HENSHIN!"

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC**

"Kamen Rider Lilac! Reach for the sky!" I said as I began to get in a fist fight with Lupin, we ended up taking this outside as he shot his Gunner at me a couple of times and saw Neptune.

"Hmph. So this is the one who ended my rival. Let's see if I can end you!" He said as he got incredibly violent against Neptune while she could just barely dodge all of his attacks. I was completely surprised with what was going on.

 _Lupin! She has nothing to do with this!_

"Oh you are wrong Belt-kun! She has everything to do with this!" Lupin said knocking my sister out. "To the Planeptune Basilicom, I issue a final challenge! If you can find me within the next 3 days, I'll give up all of my equipment! I will go on peacefully, I shall even return the name of Kamen Rider. However if you fail, Well let's just say this opera will have a nice purple phantom to go with it!" Lupin said as he flew away.

"Neptune! NEPTUNE!" I shouted running after him.

 _Nepgear calm yourself! He has flight capabilities, you won't be able to catch him on foot!_

"Well then what do you think we should do!? I won't stand for this!" I shouted.

 _Let's regroup at the Basilicom! We should talk to Histoire._

* * *

We got back as Histy, Compa and IF noticed Neptune not being by my side, my facial expression told the whole story. IF and Compa began to comfort me as Histy began to float over to me.

"Histoire. I have some questions. Why was Lupin so angry at Neptune? Enough to kidnap and kill without caring for any of Planeptune's citizens?" I asked her. Histoire began to sigh.

"If you must know. The girl in that coffin, Rouge, was the original Drive before you. I'm sure that Mr. Belt can supply the same information on that." Histoire said as Mr. Belt grew crestfallen. "Drive eventually fought against Lupin to retain the title of Kamen Rider as they had various challenges which she always completed. It seemed like a good rivalry between the two, however, something got in the way. Nepgear, I'm going to give you 3 clues to what is going on. 1. Rouge was the CPU of Lored. 2. The Console War has just recently ended. 3. Various casualties that have happened during the War." Histoire finished as she stayed in the room as I began thinking of everything. After a bit of thinking i began to understand what it all led to. But what I found out was not a great thing.

"I see it, but I truly wish I didn't. Rouge was killed in the Console War. And the only reason Lupin would feel so much anger to Neptune would be, if she's the one that claimed her life." i said slowly. Histoire solemnly nodded to me.

"Yes, it is the truth. Ever since Vert showed the other CPUs the Mach garage, she has been feeling a large amount of guilt. She never wanted you to see this side of her, Nepgear. I apologize for you having to be the one to find out this way.

"It's fine. I just need to think this over. I need to find where Sis is." I said running out of the Basilicom. I thought of the one place he would go. The tower of the dead. "That's far enough Lupin!" I shouted to him as he was about to walking into the building.

"Hmph, so you managed to find me after all. I suppose I under estimated you Nepgear."

"And I see you finally know my name. Now we had a deal! Give me back my sister and give me your equipment."

"Nep. Jr." Neptune said with one eye open.

"Don't you worry Sis! I'll save you!" I said. "HENSHIN!"

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **LUPIN!**

The two of us began our transformations as the armor flew onto us and we began fighting. I began to attack him at a high speed as he created two Roimude bodies to buy him time. However I made quick work of them. "Lupin! I will end this here. Reach for the sky!" I shouted pressing the button on my Shift Brace.

 **HISSTATSU! FULL THROTTLE! LILAC**

I jumped up and a purple bike and car began to fly around me and I landed a kick with the force of both objects. "Excellent job. Just like Rouge. I relinquish the name Kamen Rider back to you." He said exploding into a yellow and black Shift Car and what looked like a golden Viral Core.

"Neptune are you okay!?" I asked running up to her and helping her up from the ground.

"Yep-yep! Excellent job . I assume you already know the gory details already mentioned in this fanfic, but-" I cut Neptune off by hugging her.

"Neptune, that was then and this is now. I know you've been feeling horrible about this, but I'm sure if Rouge saw you now, she would be smiling upon you." I said as a man in a white lab coat walked up and grabbed the gold Viral Core.

"What a beautiful sentiment! Too bad it might be the last one you ever share." He said walking away as I grabbed the dual-colored Shift Car. I then got a message on my N-Gear.

 _Oi Lilac! You want to know about that man right? Meet us at the border. Kamen Rider W._

"Neptune, we need to go to Leanbox to get Patric. I have a feeling that what we've just seen is bigger than just Planeptune.


	9. Movie War Cosmic

Kamen Rider Mach X Kamen Rider Lilac

Movie War Cosmic!

 **Patric's POV**

The four of us flew to the direction we were informed about. When we got there we saw two men, one with a black fedora and suit and the other was in a yellow striped shirt and a long green vest and what looked like girl's hair.

"Oh! Phillip! Shotaro! Long time no see!" Neptune called out to them as the rest of us ran after her.

"Lady Neptune! What are you doing here?! We contacted the newer Riders we never contacted the CPUs." Shotaro said freaking out a bit.

"Well they are our sisters." Nepgear and I said as Phillip looked up rom his book.

"What a thrilling topic, too bad we have other things to worry about." Phillip said getting everybody's attention. "I assume you know this man." He said revealing a page in his book showing the scientist that we've all had trouble with. "This man is Kannagi. He is the new head of an organization us Riders have had trouble with for quite some time. Foundation X."

"These guys have been merchants of death dealing with many kinds of cases such as the Gaia Memory scramble, And the event with Future Core Medals, and SOLU. We all thought that after OOO and Fourze defeated him that the entire foundation would be destryed. However-"

"Then somebody must've had a backup of the data collected to recreate him." Sis said finishing Shotaro's thoughts.

"Exactly. I'm sure that being a copy of previous events have had him try to recreate these events over again. That's why we called you guys. Lady Nepgear, Lord Patric." Shotaro finished.

"God that feels so weird coming from someone who's basically my sempai, but anyway, what's he got planned?" I asked the two.

"I assume the same thing as last time. Kannagi is going to be flying into space to become the ruler of the galaxy again, and this time with Venus's Cosmic Energy Switch, he'll be able to draw his power from the moon. You guys need to get him away from there and defeat him." Phillip said as many Mutamits approached us.

"Well then, Kouhai, get going, you guys have major beef with them. We'll hold these guys off." Shotaro said putting on the W Driver.

"Yes! We shall!" Nepgear said putting on the Drive Driver.

"You don't even need to ask." I said bringing out the Mach Driver.

"So, Vert, we helpin' these jokers on the land." Neptune said starting her HDD.

"Indeed. Your fates are up to you know, PC."

 **CYCLONE JOKER**

 **SIGNAL BIKE RIDER**

"Let's..." I started.

"HENSHIN!" We all finished.

 **CYCLONE JOKER**

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC**

 **MACH**

All of our transformations finished as I saw Phillip faint and Shotaro be covered in a split in half green and black suit. "Alright then, you two get going." Purple Heart said as she and Sis went towards W. Lilac and I went towards Ride Macher. We began riding off towards where the last of Foundation X was at their ship. As we rode over, we got attacked by various Mutamits on bikes, so Lilac shot them down with my Zenrin Shooter. After some more Mutamits, we made it to the plane.

"Alright! Let's go!"

 **HISSTATSU- FULL THROTTLE MACH!**

"W-Why are we going so fast Patric?" Nepgear asked me. as she looked like she was close to losing grasp on my waist while I span.

"This is the only way we'll be able to catch up! Speed's our ally! Plus this is revenge for Mr. Belt." After a little while we got to Kannagi.

"Well look what we have here? We have an emotional Dimension Tripper and a Rider with no Rider Machine!" Kannagi said in attempt to anger us.

"Hmph. Say your prayers Kannagi." We both said engaging in a fist fight with him.

"You forget now, thanks to both of your escapades, that I shall be god of this world. I'll be above you CPUs! I shall rule this GALAXY! HENSHIN!" He said putting Minako's Switch in and a gold Shift Car in. Though, what he looked like now resembled a metal robot with tons of wires around him. Though in this form, he's much harder to fight. He's even faster than I am. He's cornered me into a corner.

"I shall be sending you to hell with your loves power!" He said trying to kick me out of the plane.

"Patric!" Lilac shouted as Kannagi finally kicked me off the plane rocketing down to the world below.

"How dare you. I think I'll use this, Lupin." Nepgear said slotting the yellow/black Shift Car into her Shift Brace.

 **DRIVE TYPE SPECIAL!**

She came out with black and yellow armor with a red tire. "Kannagi, reach for the night sky!" She shouted beginning to fight Kannagi with a similar strength as himself.

"Why didn't the dimensions shift? Why wasn't time stopped?!" Kannagi shouted as Lilac held him there.

"Because this Shift Car is time displaced as well." She said continuing her fight.

I was still falling to the ground as I made a safe landing. "Damn, that 'safe' landing hurt so bad!" I then got up and got out Signal Venus. "Can't let Gear have all the fun. After all. The fun begins with me!"

 **EYECON- RIDER VENUS!**

I then sped up as my rockets flew me back to the plan, with Nepgear forcing Kannagi onto the top of the plane in the atmosphere. "Glad to see you could make it back, PJ." She said.

"Yeah, this is the final battle, let's make it showy, Gear." I said as we both began attacking with our tires and rockets. After a few hits, he fired at us with a yellow light as I tried to block it from both of us.

"Do you see this?! This is the power of your girlfriend! Being used completely against you!" He shouted to me.

 _"PJ-chan. Don't give up hope. Please use this power to end this nightmare."_

"M-Minako-chan? I'll do it. Tracking! Eradicating! I'll do both at MACH SPEED!" I shouted as the yellow energy attacking us was swelled up into my body. "Gear, let's finish this!"

 **HISSTATSU!- FULL THROTTLE- VENUS**

 **HISSTATSU FULL THROTTLE SPECIAL!**

We both swelled up with energy as we both made a large leap into space and came down with a double slide kick. "I-Impossible! I am the king of the world! I am the god of this galaxy!" He screamed as he was driven within his belt as we landed back on the plane.

"We did it." Nepgear said as I agreed and we headed back inside for a minute.

* * *

"Minako-chan." I said seeing a yellow spirit in her form in front of the two of us. "So wait are you alive right now?"

 _"Alive? No, not exactly._ _I wish I was so I can be by your side again."_

"I swear I'll find a way to bring you back Minako-chan!" I said holding onto both the Switch and the Signal Venus.

 _"I trust that you will. Though, until that day, Nepgear?"_

"Hm? Yes?"

 _"Be sure to take care of my PJ-chan for me until I get back."_ She winked as the plane began to explode as we made a slow descent back to Gamindustri.

* * *

"Neptune, they managed to do it." Vert said looking into the sky.

"Well, of course, they are our siblings, and the main characters, so it was obvious this would happen." Neptune said with a prideful expression, until she suddenly frowned. "Listen, Vert, about Rouge-"

"I'll have enough of that, Neptune. It's time you stopped feeling bad for her death. It was the Console War, the only thing we ever knew was fighting. That time is over now as we can all make new memories." Vert said putting her hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"Thanks, Vert." Neptune said hugging Vert. Just then the two of us landed.

"Sis! Did you see us up there?!" I said undoing my transformation.

"Yes I did. Your sister is very proud of you." She said hugging me.

"Neptune, I did it!" Nepgear said undoing her transformation.

"Great job Nep Jr. You managed to do what the main character, (that being me) couldn't do at all!" Neptune said jumping onto Nepgear.


	10. Deadheat! Compa can use Lilac!

Chapter 10: DeadHeat! How can Compa use Lilac?!

 **Patric's POV**

After 5pb.'s concert, I met up with Nepgear and the others.

"Yo! You guys ready to head over to the Basilicom?" I said as I lead the group of 11 to the Basilicom. Vert apparently decided to throw a "Girl's Night" at our Basilicom, and oh crap.

"You got us lost didn't you?" Noire said in an obviously angry tone.

"No, but I was close. Oh so very close." I sighed. We then began to check every single room for Vert.

"How don't you know where Vert is?" Ram asked me.

"Because this place is huge and all looks the same, I'm usually able to hear Sis playing her games, or Chika being angry at her for playing games, or she's in the kitchen playing handhelds." After a little while, Nepgear began to walk closer to me.

"So, how are you holding up since the Galaxy King event?" She asked me.

"I just am I guess. Still haven't found a way to get Minako-chan back, but I'm starting to think we've got other things to worry about." I said holding onto my Signal Mach.

"Really what is it?" She asked me.

"Do you remember Chaser?" I asked as she nodded. "Well as time's been going on, she's appeared more and more around areas. I sensed some of her energy in that cave when we all did that Quest together. And when Sis and I left Lowee, I felt that same energy leaving with us. And she battled against me with Minako-chan during that whole affair we dealt with."

"So what does that all mean?"

"That we may be seeing her again real soon." I said opening up a door revealing Sis playing her MMOs. "There you are. Sis, SIS?" I said waving my hand in her face. I then thought of something."Chika will take away your membership at that video game store you like." Now usually, this worked, however this time it didn't work. "Oh, come on! This always works!"

"Well, if she's gonna be like that, we'll have to prepare it ourselves!" Noire shouted suddenly in a maid outfit.

"How'd she get into that?" Blanc asked Neptune.

"Don't know and don't care as long as I don't have to do anything." Neptune said going to one of the rooms to play video games. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the Mach Garage. Unfortunately, Blanc followed me.

"What are you doing?" She said seeing me fiddling with a red Shift Car. She surprised me because of it.

"B-Blanc! I didn't see you there. Well, Sis has been holding onto this Shift Car for a while now. So I figured, since it wasn't complete, I'd finish it for her, I was actually thinking of getting Nepgear's help on this as well. Apparently she's been working on this at the same time as Wild and Technic."

"Hm. Interesting. Well, good luck with that. I'm gonna go make sure Rom and Ram don't destroy anything." Blanc said leaving me to the Shift Car. Just as I began to work on it, Compa barged into the room.

"Pat-Pat! Ge-Ge, Iffy and I were going to go get stuff for the party, and you're comin' with us!" She shouted with a big smile on her face. I sighed and got up while grabbing the Shift Car.

"Okay, let's go Compa." I said as Compa patted my back and skipped ahead of me.

* * *

Compa meet with Nepgear and I as we finally got all the groceries for the party when some roimudes began to attack.

"Nepgear, Le's go!" I said putting the Mach Driver on my waist. "Let's HENSHIN!"

 **RIDER MACH!**

"Right." Nepgear said pulling out the Drive Driver, but for some reason, she collapsed in the street with a vulnerable expression on her face as IF rushed over to help her.

"Nepgear!" I shouted about to run over to her, but the Roimudes kept on attacking me.

 _"What should I do? Ge-Ge is in pain here, but, Pat-Pat is in trouble."_ Compa thought as she got some tears in her eyes. "Iffy, stay here with Ge-Ge." She said grabbing the Drive Driver.

"Wait a minute! Mr Belt chose Gear for a reason, what'll happen to you?" IF asked while trying to help Gear,

"Yes, but I can't just leave a patient in need!" Compa said putting the Shift Brace on, as a gray rodent ran away from the scene. "HENSHIN Desu!" Compa shouted as she began the transformation.

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC!**

As the gold tire ran around Compa's armor, she was cast in the Kamen Rider Lilac Armor. "Wow. I did it. Iffy I did it!" Compa shouted jumping up and down, summoning her syringe and began attacking Roimudes.

"Amazing! I thought only Nepgear could use it! I wonder. Compa's taking risks, so why shouldn't I?!" I said pulling out the red Shift Car.

 **SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**

All of a sudden, red armor looking similar to Lilac's armor with a black, white and red tire appearing around my armor.

"Wow! Pat-Pat evolved!" Compa said attacking more Roimudes.

"Well, I'm not responsible for what happens next!" I shouted as red electricity surrounded me and I moved at a high speed. "Maximum POWER!" I shouted as I let all that energy out.

 **SUDDEN DEAD HEAT!**

Suddenly, my tire began to glow gold as it span and exploded knocking me out.

* * *

 **? Pov**

"Oh, god, my head, what's going on?" I said looking at my surroundings. "Am, I in Leanbox? Where's Vert, I'm usually with her." I said turning around and looking at the exploding Roimude numbers.

"Pat-Pat? Are you feeling okay? You sound a bit more feminine than normal." The one in an armor looking similar to myself. She undid the transformation revealing a young girl with pinkish-orange hair.

"Pat-Pat? Do you mean my son, my name is Rouge. I'm surprised I'm alive. I never knew Vert finally led me to my son." I said hugging my body.

"I think we should get you to Vert." a girl with similar hair to Neptune's limped over to me.


	11. IF's Qatar Henshin! Who is Rouge?

Chapter 11: IF's Qatar Henshin! Who exactly is Rouge?

 **Rouge POV**

I was being pulled by three girls to Vert's Basilicom as we entered the door.

"Welcome back you four! I was wondering what was taking you so-" Vert started saying walking to us until she grew speechless at the site of me. I also remember I never undid the transformation. "Um, brother dearest how'd you get a hold of that Shift Car? It was still in the works."

"Oh calm down, Vert! I got impatient and you were gaming, so my kid snagged it thinking you were having trouble working on it." I said sitting down and putting my feet on a chair in a relaxed fashion.

"Rouge, now is not the time for your relaxation! You must undo the transformation so that I can explain to him what's happening!" Vert scolded me as I saw her eyes shift to Neptune and Noire in the corner.

"Why're they here? I thought you all hated each other still." I said looking over to them which made them all shocked and hide again. "Oh man! I miss screwing with you guys! Aside from Neotune, you all tend to have such sticks up your butts." I said laughing a bit.

"Rouge! S-stop please just return to Shift Dead Heat so I can talk to my brother." Vert pleaded a bit. This was when she truly got serious.

"Gotcha. Undoing the transformation now." I said pulling Shift DeadHeat out of my child's Driver and revealing his sleeping body as I flew to Vert's room. _"I'm sure my kid's gonna be fine. He just looks asleep."_

"Yes but for how long?! We don't know if he's just asleep, or unconscious, or in a coma, how can we know?!" Vert said shaking me inside Dead Heat.

 _"Jesus Vert, calm down! I think I know my kid. And I haven't grown THAT much from when i was alive."_

"He used an incomplete system! Imagine what could've happened to him!"

 _"I can, but I don't wanna since nothing happened to him! Why worry if nothing happened? Plus, you do realize you are literally starting to blow off steam again."_ I said as Vert's face suddenly stopped stiffening and color returned to her face.

"I'm going to go calm down, I assume you'd like to stay with PC?" Vert said about to walk out of the room.

 _"Of course! I wanna talk to my kid!"_ I said in an exciting voice as Vert smiled and walked off.

* * *

 **Patric POV**

When I woke up, I saw that I was back at the Basilicom, I saw Nepgear and Uni next to me in the other chairs.

"Oh you're finally awake!" Nepgear said helping me up.

"God, my head hurts. What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Well, Vert showed us a virtual reality combat simulator item." Uni told me.

"Oh, yeah, that Kinect thing. Don't think that's gonna catch on as a Console though." Uni said as her eyes shifted to the side.

"What're you looking at?" I asked as I saw Shift Dead Heat on the table. "Oh, the Shift Car I was working on." I said as I calmed down a bit.

 _"I'm a bit more than that, son."_ A voice said out of the Shift Car and I got a confused look on my face.

"Uh, guys, is this a cruel joke because I told you guys that I grew up without a mom? I tell you one story of how I was 6.1 in first grade!" I said starting on a rant.

 _"I'm the Shift Car, smart one."_ I still however kinda think I'm hallucinating.

"My Mom's a Shift Car. I kinda have some trouble believing it." I said crossing my arms.

"Mr. Patric, she's not lying." Rom said to me.

"Yeah, she's just dead." Ram said like it was normal. The rest of us on the other hand were just flat out disturbed.

 _"Jesus, Ram. I know you're Blanc's sister, but that's almost too blunt even for me!"_ Shift Dead Heat spoke. _"Anyway, Patric, my name is Rouge, a previous CPU of the now ancient nation of Lored. CPU Red Heart is what I was called, and you are my son."_

"So this is all real, I finally did it? I finally found my mother? Yes! You have no idea how awesome this is! I've been on this journey through various worlds, to find my way back after I was transported to a world filled with talking ponies and-" I said before I was cut off by Mom.

 _"Calm down kiddo, I missed you too. Well, I barely knew you. I sent you and your dad to his original world to get you two away from the Console War. Looks like I've both failed, yet succeeded at the same time. I heard you stopped it. I've never felt so proud of you!"_ Momsaid flying to my shoulder. We then saw our sisters walking near the door.

"We need to go handle a Quest in a place called the Zoon District for a mass monster breakout. We should be back in a little bit." Sis said as they walked out. We wanted to join them as well, seeing as how it could be dangerous, but our sisters reassured us saying they could handle this. Either way the four of them transformed and sped off to where they had to go. Eventually, the others went back inside as Nepgear and I stayed outside.

"Are you ok, Nepgear?" I asked her. "You seemed uneasy before Compa transformed earlier today." I said.

"Something has felt off about this day. I suddenly feel really uneasy now." Nepgear said grasping her chest.

"Do you think it may have had something to do with that mouse from earlier? I remember seeing him when we finished that quest in Lastation." I said as we walked back in. I saw both Cave and IF on the phone as she basically confirmed my suspicion. IF was about to go check it out until Nepgear and I stopped her. After a bit of convincing the three of us began our trek to Zoon District.

"It's gotten pretty quiet." I said.

"Maybe they already wiped all the monsters out?" Nepgear asked, as another monster and Roimude appeared in front of us.

"Or maybe they missed a few, get back!" IF said attacking with her Qatars. Nepgear was about to put the Drive Driver on when the Roimude swatted it out of her hand. IF noticed this and grabbed the Driver at her feet. _"If Compa has enough guts to do this, then so do I!"_ "I'll be sending your souls to hell now! HENSIN!"

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC!**

IF managed to transform into Lilac similar to how Compa transformed as IF grew faster slashing each robotic monster in her way. After we finished them off, we rode father to where our sisters were as a purple light grew closer and closer, what we saw, scared us. We saw Our sisters and Noire and Blanc all trapped within a sort of triangular trap as they seemingly suffered each second they were in there.

"Neptune," Nepgear said as she ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"Sis," I said following suit as IF stopped us, we ended up collapsing on the ground as we witnessed the horrifying event. We wanted to scream out and help as IF snapped us back to reality as more robotic monsters surrounded us. We began to ride back to Leanbox because we didn't have plan.


	12. What are the CPU Candidates' Resolve?

Chou Gear! What transformed the Candidates?

 **Patric POV**

The three of us were back at the Basilicom. IF was in the middle of speaking with Histoire.

"I don't know she called it an Anti Crystal or whatever." IF said to Histoire. "Ms. Histoire do you think you could do any research on the subject?"

"I could, but it would take 3 days. Until then, I suggest that Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram all return to their own countries until further notice. See you later." Histoire said disappearing.

"What I don't understand is how the Anti Crystals worked." I said looking over to Mom for possible answers. Just when she was about to say something, Nepgear, who had been sitting in one of the chairs looking down spoke up.

"I'm sorry. It's because I didn't tell anybody of what happened after the Deadheat incident with us meeting Rouge. If I had only told our sisters about this or better yet if I told IF, Compa or Patric, this probably wouldn't have happened." Nepgear said gaining a tear in her eye as I was about to comfort her. Then Uni started talking.

"That's right you idiot. Noire is strong, she wouldn't lose, at least not on her own. I wish you were taken because nobody would miss you!" Uni shouted as she ran away. I was about to run after her, but IF stopped me. So I just stayed by Nepgear side as she cried into my shoulder.

After a while Rom and Ram followed her, IF and Compa were discussing plans with 5pb and Cave, Nepgear and I were outside on the balcony looking down.

"Ms. Nepgear, Mr. Patric." Rom said walking up to us.

"Did something happen Rom?" I asked her as Ram pulled Uni to the balcony.

"Let's stay friends, especially in these hard times." Rom said putting her hand out as the rest of us did the same. Uni apologized as we stared out into the sky. We began talking about how at points we have all felt without power, without a way to help who we care for. Afterwards we all stayed out there until the sun rose.

"I always thought that Noire was the strongest, nothing could possibly beat her." Uni said looking at the floor.

"I'm the same way. Vert may act a bit shaken up with her games, but when she gets serious she can be stronger than the strongest Rider out there. And I'm still here wasting her time." I said.

 _"What're you crazy kids blabbering about?! The entire plan in of itself is simple!"_ Mom said from the Shift Car.

"We just have to save them ourselves! We're us, I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Ram smiled.

 _"See? The kid gets it!"_ Mom 'smirked' as we all began thinking.

"But none of us have HDD abilities yet. The closest we have to that would be DeadHeat." I said thinking out loud.

"Then we just need to know how to get them!" Ram said.

"I suppose so. It's worth a try." Nepgear said looking towards Mr. Belt in her right hand. Uni then began to talk about how we can't transform because we placed an unknown limiter around our hearts. Rom brought up how she was scared of monsters so we decided to use Sis's Kinect system battle simulator. After a while IF and Compa began helping until.

"GA THUNK! Look who I found!" a girl the size of Rom and Ram said bursting through our door.

"Okay, I'm not trying to be rude, but " Nepgear said.

"This is a private party." Uni snarled at the girl.

"So, please leave my house right now, and I will be very appreciative." I said about to show her the door.

"How peculiar that only the little siblings are here and there are no Goddesses around. I smell a conspiracy!" She said in a snarky tone.

"Who is this girl?" I asked Nepgear.

"Her name's Abnes, she's a reporter who got on Sis's bad side during the incident with Trick." She replied.

"SHUT UP! I don't care about you undeveloped Gods and Goddesses! I'm here so I can return Rom and Ram to being good little girls! Now come here you two! We can play!" Abnes shouted with her arms open as Rom and Ram smirked. And almost immediately we were beating her up in Sis's game.

"None of us can transform right now." Uni said as Mom finished off the fake Ancient Dragon when I was in the DeadHeat.

"Well then class, according to your teacher, we need to continue beating these monsters until you all can use HDD!" Mom said holding up her Handle Ken. IF then walked up to us.

"Lady Rouge, I don't think you guys have time for that. Look at this." IF said showing us her phone, what it showed, surprised us as Mom burst out laughing. "What?"

"That's *snicker* a picture of Compa getting out of bed." Mom said as she started laughing histerically at IF's expense. She began to freak out for a bit until she got to the picture she wanted to show us.

"Anyway, here's what I actually wanted to show you. If these get out, all of your shares are going to lower." She said showing a picture of Sis in bondage made of electronic wires.

Mom undid the transformation revealing my body. "That means we can't wait for us to get HDD. We have to go in with what we have. Let's go!" I said as Nepgear running outside to Ride Macher. IF went to her own bike as Uni climbed on with her as Compa got in her car with the twins. When we arrived, Nepgear and I put on our belts as we got ready to transform.

 **SINGAL BIKE RIDER MACH**

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC**

"Let's..." I started.

"HENSHIN!" We finished as the armor came on our body as the five of us ran towards our sisters' prison as Compa and IF provided support, taking out Roimudes and RH-DCs as we all were fighting.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

A larger monster began to attack me. I tried to defend using my shield as it kept on attacking me. I saw everybody else having a hard time as well. A monster distracted Rom which left Ram open, Uni ran out of ammo and was using her gun as a bat, Patric was having a hard time with some of the stronger Roimudes attacking him.

"I'm not strong enough, I need you Neptune!" I said to myself as I remembered what Uni said about a limiter on our hearts. "What am I afraid of? Of losing something? Of not being Neptune's little sister anymore? No that's impossible. Is it that, I'm fine with being protected by my sister, but, At that expense I haven't allowed myself to grow stronger than her!" I said as my eyes shine a purple color.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

I've been bored for the longest time, and suddenly some items from my body made into a little black key that flies through the barrier."Ah man, why can that fly through and we can't!"

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

A black key began to fly near me as I decided to swap my Shift Lilac with it.

 **DRIVE TYPE SUPER GEAR**

As 2 tires surrounded me, my armor grew slightly more monstrous as my armor got a small bit bulkier. I then shouted at the heavens as I clawed at some of the enemies causing them to completely explode. I then rush to the next two and proceed to punch them all once and they immediately explode.

"Amazing!" Patric said looking at the explosions that just occurred. I then clawed the armor myself to reveal pink hair instead of my lilac hair. Blue eyes instead of purple, and I was in a white one piece with a gun blade. "She can go directly from Rider to HDD?" He asked taking out another Roimude. After we cleared that area, we began to get even closer.

* * *

 **Ram's POV**

We got to a hill to see a giant dumb purple pyramid thing with Blanc inside! "Our sisters!" Patric said out of the blue.

"I knew you all would be here." Vert said with a smile.

"Don't you worry Neptune, we'll save you soon!" Nepgear said as she was stopped by a goth chick that looks just like Chaser!

"Welcome, you have come all this way just to see your sisters off. Unfortunately for you, it's too late to save them." Chaser said laughing a bit as Patric growled within his helmet.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" He shouted visibly shaken at what we were seeing.

"Because the rules of the world needs to be changed. I was once step ahead with Rouge over there. First one dead. I thought the others would wear each other down, and I could end you all swiftly. It turns out, the four CPUs are a tighter chain without the weakest link!" Chaser said laughing. "I shall change the world, so that the strongest is who survives, Rouge was meant to be an example to the others. Survival of the fittest!"

"You just want things this way so you yourself can rule!" Nepgear shouted.

"If somebody stronger than me comes around, then I will gladly step down. But until that day." Chaser then swurled with the same energy given off by our sisters as she grew very revealing outfit with large gold and blood red wings. "I am Arfoire! CPU of Piracy! And I shall send you newbies to your graves. Rainy Ratnapura!" She shouted attempting to stab Patric multiple times with her spear.

"How do you have Vert's moves!" Patric shouted as he failed dodging one of them.

"I have the power of copy boy, I can use all of your sisters' abilities. Lace Ribbon Dance!" She shouted attacking Uni which Nepgear dodged. Until Arfoire attacked again which Patric jumped in the way of. Just seeing that dummy attack them, makes me so mad!

"Hey! Don't hurt my friends, you dummy!" I shouted at her.

"Put a pasyfier in it baby. The adults are playing! Tanzerin Trombe!" She shouted hitting both of them with a giant gold axe.

"She makes, me really mad." Rom said with an angry expression on her face.

"Me too, Rom. Let's beat her together." I said grabbing her hand as we both glew.

"They're doing it." Blanc said within her prison. Suddenly, both Rom and my hair changed to the color of our coats as we then got the usual white swimsuits and wings.

"You'd better prepare yourself." Rom said.

"We'll be ending you now! Ice Coffin!" I shouted as the two of us launched a large block of ice at her. We were both happy with our success as we joined Nepgear and Patric in fighting.

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

I had a hard time shooting Arfoire down. I couldn't help thinking. Patric and Nepgear have their Rider Forms, and Nepgear, Rom and Ram have HDD. So why am I the only one who can't use HDD?! No, I can't think of this right now. "Lock on!" I shouted aiming at Arfoire while I saw my sister giving me a pitiful look. "I just have to focus! Yes that's it!" I said as my eyes started to glow green. My hair started to twirl into mini drills, and my hair is white like my sisters. I then got a black swimsuit as, why did my boobs SHRINK?! Whatever, can't focus on that now. "EX Multi Blaster!" I shouted firing at Arfoire's projectiles.

"No more hesitation. I am filled with Determination!" I shouted as Nepgear smile in the corner and complemented me. "Call it a grand finale, the strongest always appears last." I said pridefully. Patric then smirked in the corner.

"I think you may be forgetting a certain someone. But I'll let it slide for now." He said attacking Arfoire some more.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

After I attacked Chaser a bit more. I noticed our sisters in a black pool as black hands began to envelop our sisters. "What the hell's going on over there?!" I shouted as the five of us continued fighting her. IF managed to sneak over to our Sisters as Histoire explained what the AntiCrystals could do. She talked about how not only could it take a CPU's powers away, but it could also end a goddesses life. "Well, to hell with that! I'm ending this right here!" I shouted as I started my finisher.

 **HISSTASU- FULL THROTTLE! MACH!**

As I landed my kick, Chaser pushed me away. "Hmph, just like Rouge. The weakest link. It'd be easier on your friends if I just finished you off!" Chaser said as she began to attacking me with a gold spear. I saw how Sis had a pitiful look as she grew worried over me. "It's time to finally end our little game of cat and mouse Rouge! And it ends with your son!" She said about to stab me in the chest.

 _"NO!"_ Mom shouted as she flew in the Shift Car as a bright light enveloped her. It reveal some red and black armor with a black tire on her left shoulder. She looked like a Rider.

"Is this the original Drive?" I said before I blacked out and everything shined. What I saw, surprised me. I saw a women about my height, if not a bit shorter in a black swimsuit with blood red hair. "Mom, is this you?"

"Yes, it is. You must continue living for the future. I don't exactly have much time left. Me pulling that stunt was kinda me on my last legs." She said with a sheepish smile.

"But, I need you! I've traveled all across worlds to find my family. I can't lose you!" I said running and hugging her. She then placed her hands around me as I saw some red 0s and 1s.

"I may not be here in the flesh, but what I give you, will leave me with you, forever." She said revealing one final tear as the 0s and 1s went inside of my body. As I woke up, I saw how much the others were fighting.

"Hmph. You say I'm not strong. That I have no reason to live. Well that's just wrong. The reason I live, is right in front of you!" I said pointing towards The other Candidates and the CPUs. "I may not have an HDD transformation yet. But." I said as steam began to erupt from my body releasing a lot of heat as Shift Dead Heat shined a white color with a bike appearing beside it. "I will use any means necessary to protect them. HENSHIN!" I shouted as I put Shift Dead Heat in my Mach Driver.

 **SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEADHEAT!**

As my armor began to fly on me as the tire flew on my torso, I screamed to the heavens as I began to talk. "You should know, Chaser, I AM ALREADY STRONG!" I shouted mashing the white button on my belt as red lightning erupts from my body as the white on my tire breaks revealing a red lightning streak on the tire.

 **BURST! SUDDEN DEADHEAT!**

Moire steam erupt from my body as my visor glowed a bright blue as I grew faster and stronger. As I attacked and sped up I saw the pool get deeper. "Gotta, get faster. Need to end this and end this nightmare!" I said to myself as the five of us used our strongest attack, Superior Angels. As we ended our attack and destroyed her transformation, I run over to the prison keeping our sisters and use the Handle Ken to try and break it.

 **HISSTASU FULL THROTTLE! U TURN!**

The sword sounded as red electricity surrounded the blade as I kept on slashing the barrier. I grew tears in my eyes as I kept on attacking the barrier until the others join in, with Nepgear returning to Super Gear form, helping me until, it suddenly vanished. The barrier, gone. And our sisters nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for me, brother dearest?" A voice said behind me, revealing my sister in her Goddess form. I immediately spun in a wheel up to her and gave her a giant hug.


	13. Who is the Orange Ninja?

Who is the Orange Ninja?

 **Vert's POV**

Oh, my poor PC. He has been locked up in his room almost all day. It has been about a month since that faithful day of the CPU Candidates evolution, yet this did not yield excellent results for my own. Not only does he have to deal with the lost and hopeful rebirth of Minako, but also the reveal of his mother and immediate death. I have been comforting him ever since, yet the only time he ever leaves the body pillow of Minako, and Rouge, is to relieve his frustrations, as in, well a training room. It was made to test out Mach's skills so I guess that kind of works out. But I would truly wish for a way to get my dear brother to not only move on in his life, but I wish for him to be happy. Just then as I was thinking, I heard a door slam open.

"HELLO MY WIFEY!" I heard a young girl with red hair, a black and red kimono dress and a golden dragon around her waist up to her shoulder. This was indeed my adorable Red.

"Why hello to you too, Red. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I said sipping a bit of tea.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." She said as she continued. "You see, a friend of mine is coming from a Ninja Academy far away from here. I was wondering if it was okay if she could live here." Red said sheepishly as I smiled.

"Why of course. We have a large amount of room, so I'm sure she'll feel at home. Hopefully she'll get along with Patric." I said under my breath which Red heard.

"Don't you worry about True Husby! Marvy knows the exact solution for the down in the dumps. She's probably the happiest person you've ever met!" Red smirked.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

 **"** So, you're a Rider?" I asked the orange haired girl in front of me. She had a white and black uniform with her bust starting to break the top of the shirt.

"Well, more so Rider in Training. My name is Marvelous AQL, or Marvy for short. My school developed a Rider System similar to the Driv-" She cut herself off when she so my expression sully a little. She then gave a sheepish smile as she tried to dance around the subject. "Anyways, my school had a competition to see who could wield the Nin Brace and Shift Fruits. I managed to win and I heard of some amazing tales of Leanbox's Candidate, so I figured I'd come to Leanbox to learn from the best." She said with a smile. I don't know why but I couldn't help but smile too. "Yes! It's working! I'm making you happier."

"Yeah, yeah you did. Anyways, Let's head over to Planeptune, Nepgear wanted us to meet someone." I said pulling up Ride Macher. "Climb on." I said getting on. She however shakes her head at me.

"It's fine. I have my own way!" She said pulling out a lock that looked like a dandelion. She unlocked it and threw it in the air which revealed a flying machine.

"Eh?! What is that?!" I shout out loud.

She smirks and hops onto her flying machine. "Dandeliner. My own personal Rider Machine! Now let's go!" She said flying ahead of me.

"Oi! Wait for me!" I said zooming after her. We rode over to Planeptune's Basilicom to meet up with Nepgear. "Nepgear! We're here! Histoire? Neptune? Is anybody here?" I asked as the two of us went to the main room. What happened though was shocking. I get tackled to the ground by a small child in a bee outfit. The ironic thing is, she was incredibly strong! "OW! My Solar Plexus! What are feeding this kid?!" I asked Neptune who helped me up with Compa.

"I barely know that myself! And I suffered the same fate!" Neptune said. We then heard some noises coming from the balcony. "Oh God." Neptune said completely unamused.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Your older sister is cuddling with my younger sister!" She said stopping out to the Balcony with me joining her. "Enough is ENOUGH, Vert! Get yer hands off of me sister!" Neptune said inn a pissed expression.

"Oh but there is nothing wrong increasing our friendship is there?" Vert asked with a smile which just made Neptune more mad.

"Well, if that's your logic, then there's nothing wrong with Patric and I building our friendship!" Neptune said grabbing me and hugging me in a way that made Nepgear confused, Marvy snickering a bit to herself and me just feeling awkward.

"Neptune, I feel really uncomfortable here. Can you please let -" I tried to say before Vert zoomed over and grabbed me back.

"My brother. No touching!" Vert said squeezing me. She then realized something. "The real reason I'm here is because of what happened in Lastation. I am sure Noire told you about it." She said to Neptune. Vert stopped squeezing me as Nepgear walked up to Marvy and I.

"Oh hello Marvy! It's so goodd to see you again." She said with a smile which left me confused.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked Gear.

"Yes, she sometimes visits Planeptune at points when she's on a break from her schooling. I assume the Rider System you're school was developing works now?" She asked.

"Yeah! I thought I'd live in Leanbox in order to train from the Legendary Mach." Marvy said which made me blush.

"Anyways Gear. I have a present for you. After our battle against Arfoire, she left a lot of her Chaser gear behind. One thing she left, was her Bike. The Ride Chaser. It's yours now." I said bringing it to Gear.

"Wow. Thanks. The skull's definitely gonna change, but I think I can make modifications to this bike to make a combination bike." Nepgear said as her eyes started to glow.

We then saw Vert and Neptune transform. "Come on, we are going to Lastation. Noire has apparently messed up and her security isn't working." Green Heart said as the young girl that nearly destroyed my solar plexus arrived.

"Neptuna! I wanna go with you!" She shouted to Neptune.

"P-ko, I have business to attend to, I can't take you with me-" Purple Heart was saying as Gear shouted.

"Done! I did it! I created as way for Ride Chaser and Ride Macher to join together!" Gear said as she pressed a button on her bike which joined our bikes together in the form of a black and white tank. "Introducing, The Ride Crosser! This combination is not only a two seater, but can also act as a fully functioning tank!" Gear said very proud of herself. P-ko smirked to Purple Heart as The got inside Ride Crosser with Sis carrying me, and Gear and Marvy flying by their own means.

* * *

When we got there, Noire filled us in. She told us about how her system got hacked, so our sisters are trying to handle that. Meanwhile, the other Candidates, Marvy, Peashy and I were on the balcony.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Uncle PJ!" Peashy shouted with a big smile.

"Wait what?!" I say surprised. Everyone else stares as well.

"You look a bit younger though! Uncle PJ got younger!"

"What do you mean," Rom started.

"'Uncle PJ got younger.'?" Ram finished.

"Uncle PJ is much taller, and usually wears a suit with a green paper in his jacket. He also has a green lock on him at all times! He looks MUCH younger here! Just look at him!" Peashy said jumping on my back. She began playing with my messy hair and white hoodie.

"Do you think she's from one of the worlds you've visited?" Nepgear asked me.

"Not that I know of. She looks like she's from this dimension, but knows a different me. Hey, Peashy, what was that about a green lock? Did it say LS 04?" I asked her.

"That's exactly what it said!" Peashy laughed jumping off of my back. _"That has to be my Sengoku Driver I made so long ago. There' s no doubt, but I thought I lost that when I left Tristain."_

Just outside, we heard a large commotion as Roimudes began popping up, though they looked less focused. Marvy's eyes sparkled as she saw me reach for the Mach Driver. "Don't you worry about those Roimudes, Legendary Mach. Allow Kajitsu to handle this!" She said pulling out her orange Shift Car. She then spun it around.

 **STAND BY**

She then loaded it into her Brace.

 **LOADING**

As ninja like music played, she held her hand to the sky as she howled to the crowd of Roimudes. "Henshin."

 **SLICE! FRUITS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

She then got orange and blue armor with a shoulder pad on her left shoulder joined with a tire as she got orange Drive armor with a silver blue crest. "Kamen Rider Kajitsu! This is my stage now!" She began slicing Roimudes with her duel wielding swords as we noticed Peashy was gone. "You guys go after her! I'll stay here with them!" She said as the five of us were off to find Peashy.


	14. Where did Formula Come From?

**Patric's POV**

The five of us were chasing after Peashy though we had to follow her by tracks she left. She for some reason had cat paw gloves which led us to a factory. What I ran into, for a lack of a better word, surprised me. I saw our sisters as they confronted a pinkish purple robot guy with thousands of pictures of Noire.

"Alright, alright, what's going on here?" I asked looking at the group. They then looked over to me as I saw Neptune on the ground. "So, um, anybody want to tell me why this guy over here has so much of Noire that it would put a certain fanboy to shame?" I said as Noire jumped to me.

"No! No no no no no no no no no! You are not seeing any of this! It's too embarrassing for anybody to see! Either way, transform! We need to beat this robot for hacking my system!" Noire said turning into Black Heart.

"Okay then. Let's Henshin!"

 **RIDER MACH**

Black Heart and I were attacking the robot as he attacked with all his Noire pictures leaving the five of us occupied. The robot began to make it's escape. "Well, my dear Noire, this was quite fun, but, I think I'll need to run! Tata!" He said running. I wasn't gonna let him go.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted as I sped after him. As I sped after him, I saw Peashy running towards me. "Peashy, where have you been?!" I asked her getting her to my friends as they showed up.

"Uncle PJ said to give this to Younger Uncle PJ when he transforms!" She said as a speeding blue Shift Car sped towards me. It looked more like an F1 Racer.

"Interesting. I'll use it." I said slotting it in."

 **SHIFT CAR - RIDER - KOSOKU!**

My white armor switch to the color black as a large blue F1 racing car attached to my upper body. My white helmet changed to yellow with my visor and mouth guard changing from blue and black to silver and gray kind of like Mom's Drive form as goggles in the shape of sunglasses popped onto my face. Two small tires appeared at the sides of the Formula car as they secured onto my wrists.

"I wonder. Since this is a formula car, let's see how fast you can go!" I said mashing the white button on my belt.

 **KANARI! KOSOKU!**

I shined in blue energy as I caught up to the pink robot in no time at all and began attacking with speed, velocity, and my wrist tires. "W-What?! Usually I am able to get away!"

"You will never escape from the Lord of Speed!" I said attacking him some more. "I saw what those pictures of Noire had! I will never forgive such an out forward pervert! At least normal people are able to hide it!" I said as I got him into a straight line. "The finisher!" I said activating the finisher.

 **HISSTATSU- FULL THROTTLE KOSOKU!**

I sped up to incredible rates as I landed into a kick, knocking him unconscious so Noire could arrest the robot. However, some blue electricity came out of my belt as I felt immense pain. It undid my transformation as Sis quickly ran over to me. "God, that finisher really took a number on me. But man that housed a lot of power." I say snickering a bit.

"That was very reckless of you. You know that right?" Sis said holding my body.

"Of course it was! But you should know better, that pinch is a chance." I said holding a thumbs up. Afterwards we all got up and headed back to Lastation's Basilicom. Noire was standing there as we all saw a girl falling from the sky. She appeared to have lavender hair and magenta eyes. Marvy began to walk towards us wondering what was going on as the girl landed on top of Noire.

"Oh woooooooow. That hurt a looooooot!" The girl said in a very slow manner. "Oh people! I'm Plutia. The CPU of Planeptune!" She said with a big drowsy smile. We all stared in shock for a couple of seconds before we all shouted.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Plutia then got up and walked over to me.

"It's soooo great to see this other world's Patchy!" She said hugging me, leaving me surprised.

"Patchy?!" I say surprised as she falls asleep, on my shoulders. "She's really asleep isn't she. Yes she is. Okay then. Well that's enough life for me for one day. Ready to go home Sis?" I said as Neptune and Nepgear pried Plutia off of my shoulders as Marvy, Sis and I returned to Leanbox.


	15. How can I control Formula's body?

**Patric's POV**

Marvy and I were on a video chat with Nepgear discussing the newest CPU in Planeptune.

 _"So as we all know, her name is Plutia, and she is the 'self acclaimed' CPU of Planeptune. The reason for this is that there is an alternate world very similar to our own, aperentally called the Ultra Dimension. One where Neptune isn't a CPU."_ Nepgear told us on the computer.

"Okay, and I can assume with how friendly Plutia was with me earlier and how Peashy seemed to act like she knew me, we can assume that Plutia and Peashy both come from the same world." Marvy noticed. I nodded.

"Did she say why she arrived in our Hyper Dimension?" I asked Nepgear. She looks down a bit suddenly.

 _"That's the thing. Whenever she and Neptune are together, they are both incredibly lazy and both fall asleep, so not only do I get lectured by Histoire, but I also can't get anymore additional information."_ Nepgear ranted in for a while. _"Anyway, how goes the pains from Formula?"_ She asked me.

"Oh it's fine. Compa patched me up really well. Possibly a bit too well." I said having trouble moving my arms. We all kinda laughed a bit. "I'm thinking of making a weapon that can house the power of Formula into a blast of energy."

 ** _"If you are up for it, there is a place I'd like to show you which houses a weapon meant for the Advanced Shift Car System."_** Mr. Belt said as Nepgear brought up Mr. Belt. Her expression sort of sullied a bit.

"Nepgear, what's wrong? What place is Mr. Belt talking about?" I asked. Nepgear took in a deep sigh.

 _"It was your mother's Basilicom, otherwise now known as LAN Castle. I discovered it during the Ultimate Lupin Case a month ago. I was actually able to see Rouge's body as well, before Lupin interrupted. Are you sure your up for this?"_ Nepgear asked me.

After a bit of thinking, I gave my answer. "Yes, I need to do this. Besides with how things are going I'm gonna need to evolve more, similar to your Chou Gear form, Mom would've wanted it this way." I said getting up.

 _"IIIIIIIII'l go with you!"_ Plutia said with a drowsy smile. _"I reeeeeeeallly want to spend time with this other world's Patchy!"_ Plutia said as I began to head towards Planeptune.

* * *

Plutia began to drowsily skip our way to Lored's Basilicom as she began to talk to me. "Hey, Patchy! Do you have a CPU form yet?" She asked me.

"Um, actually, no I don't. All the other CPU Candidates got theirs during the final battle against Chaser. I however, didn't get mine back. Instead, I got a completed Rider form, and I was able to finally meet my mom. Too bad she gave up her life." I said looking down. Plutia then went up to hug me.

"Don't you worry. Everything will get better as time goes on. Oh! Did you know, that my friends don't normally let me transform into my CPU form." She said smiling.

"Oh, please, I'm sure it's not that bad. Come on, show me." I said.

"Okay then! Whee!" She said as she was surrounded by CPU Share Energy as she definitely grew taller. Her hair became more of a blue shape as her eyes grew a flaming red, and she grew a revealing magenta and navy blue bathing suit. She also gained an electric sword with magenta edges with an ability to become a whip. She then licked her lips and grew a lustful look in my eyes. "Oh my dear sweet little Patchy,just you wait. I will indeed make you feel better, my dear pet." She said. She began walking near me as I grew a sense of dread.

 _"Oh god, I have no idea what I got myself into. Though I do know why Plutia's friends don't let her transform. oh god, Where's Minako-chan when you need her?"_ I said as I held the Venus Signal Bike and Cosmic Switch in my jacket pocket.

 _"Not one more step!"_ A voice said as a bright orange light appeared before Plutia could get any closer. I finally saw the light I've been wanting to see for so long now. Right in front of me was my Minako, the one how has my heart within her grasps.

"Oh thank god, Minako-chan, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again." I say hugging her as she hugs back.

"Hmhm. It looks like I've satisfied myself in a different way." Plutia said as she returned to her original form. "Yay! It's so good to meet you. IIIIII'm Plutia! What's your name?" She said in an innocent tone.

"Oh, um, I'm Minako Aino, a" she coughed. "Pleasure to meet you." She said shaking her hand.

"Alright, now let's go grab that inhibitor from Rouge's Basilicom!" Plutia said skipping ahead leaving Minako-chan confused.

"Um, I'm lost." She said. I chuckled a bit.

"I'll explain on the way there." I said as the three of us were on our way.

* * *

Once we got there we saw a room looking like a chapel. It looked very dusty from the looks of things. Though in the middle I saw what looked like a coffin. There were drapes over everything. I liked the color red under the gold plated areas.

"Plutia, PJ-chan! Over here!" Minako-chan said, singalling us over to a corner with a drape. When we uncovered it, it revealed what looked like a blue trailer. Though where the passenger seats should've been, there was a grip. Also there was a note. "'To those who read this, be careful this cannon contains strong powers that cannot be unlocked. And to the one whom I want to read this: I'm sorry I cannot be there for you, Rouge, CPU Red Heart.' Was this what we were looking for?" Minako-chan asked as I looked back at the coffin containing my mom's body.

"Mom, you will be forever missed. I love you Mom." I said kissing the coffin. Minako-chan gave a sorrowful look as she handed me the Trailer. "At least we have two bits of good news. At least we found what we were after. And plus you're back, Minako-chan. I'm sure she'd want me to look on the bright side." I said smiling. Just then, I got a call. "Gear, what's going on over on your end?" I said as I heard explosions and Neptune screaming for dear life.

 _"Things aren't going well! Chaser is back and she brought Neptune's weakness! Eggplants!"_ Nepgear said as I heard her slashing some of them. Just then I saw a figure's shadow in front of us as it summoned some of those unfocused Roimudes.

"Crap, we have trouble on our end too! We'll be over there as soon as possible!" I said bringing out my Mach Driver. I saw Plutia's eyes darken as we both got scared.

"How dare you impudent whelps get in the way of Neppy Jr's help?" She said revealing the Drive Driver with Mr. Belt getting incredibly frightened.

 **"I have learned that machines can feel fear!"** he said as Plutia put the Drive Driver on.

"Hen, ~shin!" she said, kissing Shift Lilac as she transformed into Kamen Rider Lilac.

"Wait, so she can use Lilac as well?!" Minako-chan said pointing to the Drive beating the Roimudes to a bloody pulp.

"Cry for me, you mere mortals!" She said laughing maniacally some more.

"Honestly, the only one not connected to Planeptune to use it yet was ironically, Neptune herself." I say looking down.

* * *

We finally got to the area where Neptune and Nepgear were. And there Chaser was. The three of us walked on the scene as I got Shift Formula out.

"Let's, Henshin!" I said transforming.

 **RIDER, KOSOKU!**

As the formula car was placed on my body, the Trailer Cannon arrived in my right hand as I shifted it down. "I'm surprised, Chaser, I thought you knew when to give up." I said, placing Shift Formula into the Trailer Cannon.

 **FORMULA, HOU!**

"This only means the fun can truly begin." Plutia said taking off Mr. Belt, revealing her HDD form. With this, everybody was frozen in fear.

"W-what the hell are you?!" Chaser said holding an eggplant in IF's mouth.

"Me? I'm Iris Heart. Son't worry about remembering though..." She said turning her Electric Sword into a whip. "Because I am about to nail it into your skull!" She said flying to attack Chaser.

"I guess, we'll go help Nepgear and her sister?" Minako-chan asked in her Sailor Venus form.

"I guess so, let's wrap this up." I said firing my Trailer Cannon at the Eggplant monsters. With that, Neptune's weakness was gone, she returned to her HDD.

"Excellent. Now, Plutie, Nepgear, Patric, let's finish this! Oh and also ma'am, can you please move out of the way?" Purple Heart said to Venus, causing her to get mad.

ro"Excuse me?! I can pull my own weight! I'm joining in." She said preparing her attack.

"Neptune Break!"

"Celestial Severance!"

"Thunder Blade Kick!"

"Venus, Love and Beauty, Shock!"

"The finisher!" I said placing Signal Mach and Shift Deadheat into the Trailer Cannon.

 **HISSTASU! FULL THROTTLE! FULL, FULL, FORMULA, TAI HOU!**

As the attack sounded, all of our attacks landed, defeating Chaser and causing her to run away.

"And that is that!" I said undoing my transformation.

"Minako, it's so good to see you again!" Nepgear said returning to the ground.

"It has been too long Nepgear." Minako said returning to her normal form.

"Um, guys, is anyone else feeling, you know, terrified of Plutie right now?" Neptune said pointing at Iris Heart using a grey mouse as a whip on the ground.

"Let's just give her her space. We don't want to get into the crossfire." I said as we began to walk off.

"Grovel at my feet Rodent!" Iris Heart said laughing maniacally some more.

* * *

"Minako, I would now like to formally welcome you to our family in Leanbox." Sis said as she bowed, with 5pb., Cave, Chika and I released confetti and clapped, welcoming Minako into our family.

* * *

 **Thank you for enjoying this chapter of Hyperdimension Mach! Now it has come to my attention how parts of this story don't line up with how the original Drive was. This is because this is a world where Krim Steinbelt was never a human and how the Mach Driver was created by Rouge and Vert together, so naturally, the rules would be different. Either way, please keep enjoying Hyperdimension Mach!**


	16. What's Going on With Specter?

**Patric's POV**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't do it!" I said shaking my head to the proposal that my Sister, girlfriend and the other goddesses said.

"We're just going to R-18 Island to look over a missile battery. It's not like anything bad's gonna happen." Nepgear said, confused by my retraction.

"Just look at the name! R-18, there's probably gonna be boobs and beaches all over the place! I can't handle that, even with my amount of self control. Even I have my limits. 5 girls and 3 cross-dressers I can take, but anymore that that and I want no part of it." I said shaking my head. Sis began to chuckle a small bit.

"This makes sense for you dear brother, allow the ladies to handle this. Come my dear sister-in-law, we must away!" Sis said transforming into Green Heart carrying Minako-chan to R_18 Island as Purple Heart did the same for Plutia.

"Whew! Dodged a bullet there!" I said as Compa began filling up a kiddy pool for all the others that didn't go to R-18 Island. I saw everyone having fun outside, which gave me a smile. Suddenly, I saw Rei walk into Planeptune's Basilicom to Histoire. The two eventually noticed me.

"Oh, Patric, perfect timing. Could you please get Peahsy? Her mother is here to pick her up." Histoire said to me. I grew a skeptical brow on my face, which caused Rei to freak out a bit. "Is something the matter?" Histoire asked me in a confused manner.

"Histoire, could you leave us be for a bit?" I asked her. "I need to have a chat, with my friend." I said as she nodded and flew outside. "Rei, you really are no maker of plans." I said shaking my head.

"W-whatever could you mean?" She said in an unknowing manner, which I knew was bull shit.

"Rei, don't screw with me. I know you don't have any kids because we've been on our journeys together. You would've told me if you had a daughter." I said taking out her first flaw. "Secondly, Peashy came from the Ultradimension, yet you have told me that you were born in this dimension. I know this because Peashy and Plutia recognize each other, meaning that Plutia must've been taking care of her before coming here. I don't know what you were trying to accomplish here, but if it involves taking away Peashy, then I won't stand for it." I said with a serious face as Histoire and Peashy arrived.

"Well, Peashy? Is this your mother?" Histoire asked. Peashy then shook her head multiple times.

"Nope! I've no idea who this old lady is!" Peashy said shaking his head. Suddenly, Rei started trembling. She began to scream as she got out a device, putting Peashy in a sleep, closing Histoire in a book, and running off taking Peashy with her.

"God dammit Rei, Marvy, can you help Histoire? I have some business to attend to." I said running after her. "Rei, what the hell?!" I said as I continued running after her. "Stop breakin' the law!" I shouted as I cornered Rei into a corner. "Now, Rei, do you want to explain to me why you're doing this?" I asked her as she made her Ghost Driver appear, she clicked her personal Eyecon on and put it in her belt.

 **EYE, BACCHIRIMIRO! KAIGAN, SPECTER. READY GO, KAKUGO, DOKI DOKI GHOST!**

As she transformed into Specter, I realized that we couldn't exactly talk it out. I began my transformation as well. "Let's HENSHIN!"

 **RIDER-MACH**

We then began our battle against each other. We started out in our main forms, Specter and Mach. While I had a large amount of speed on my side, she had more power. We kept on clashing until we both needed some more power.

 **EYE, BACCHIRIMIRO! KAIGAN, URANUS! Maji ījan! Sugē Magician!**

 **RIDER- KOSOKU!**

As Uranus's Parka Ghost appeared, and my F1 armor. We began shooting at each other with our weapons. After enough time we were at a stalemate. My Trailer Cannon was pointed at her face while her Gan Gun Hand was pointed at my own. "Patric, please, leave this be! This is all part of a plan I'm a part of!"

"Rei, you know better than anybody that I can't let you do this!" I said. She grunted as she hit me to the ground.

"Someday soon, my dear Patric, you will understand what I'm trying to accomplish." Rei said, undoing her transformation as I lost consciousness.

* * *

"PC, PC, PC, wake up!" I heard my sister say as I returned to the waking world. I saw my sister, along with Minako-chan and the other goddesses.

"Oh, god dammit Rei!" I said holding my arm. Both Minako-chan and Neptune grew surprised at what I said.

"Do you mean Kamen Rider Specter?!"

"Do you mean that civil rights group leader?!" They both shouted which caused me to yawn.

"Oh Rei, how you've fallen even further than you have before." Minako-chan said looking down at the ground and shaking her head. Everybody, but myself was confused at this statement.

"What do you mean by that?" Uni asked.

"Was Miss Rei something bad in the past?" Rom asked us. We both shook our heads.

"Not exactly. Rei was a bit more of an anti hero. She had righteous goals, but horrible execution. What happen was, when we were all Eyecons, she was trying to help a small friend of ours, Chibiusa, but never exactly thought to tell this to PJ-chan or Chibiusa's own mother. Basically what came of this was a lot of fighting between the two of them. However this also built up a friendship between the two as they kept getting stronger together. However, I don't know how it's going to work now." Minako-chan said biting her lip. I then got up. "Where are you going?" She asked me.

"To find Rei. There has to be some reason why she took Peashy." I said, seeing Neptune and Plutia look down for a bit. "Don't worry, I will find them." I said with a smile as Nepgear, and Marvy joined me.

* * *

We've been searching for days. There's been no sign of Rei or Peashy, anywhere that we know of in Gameindustri. We've lost. Just as the four of us returned to Planeptune's Basilicom, Histoire informed us of a new continent of all went over there, to see what the new country was going to be and if they wanted to be our friends. As we arrived, we noticed a shadow falling over Black Heart as a tall girl with yellow hair and, giant boobs, HOW ARE BOOBS THIS SIZE POSSIBLE!?

"Owwie. I fell on my bum bum." the lady said like a child. She then looked over to the rest of us then specifically gazed at me. "Uncle PJ!" She said with glee and jumped over to hug me. However, this freaking HURT! God do you guys know how much pain this is causing?! And I'm in armor! What is this?! The day to test Mach's sexuality?! However, this is not what came out of my mouth.

"Uwwah?" Was all that came out.

* * *

 **OK!**

 **Well this isn't really a chapter, more so an explanation, of the Eyecons. The eyecons are based off of the Sailor Soldiers of Sailor Moon which is why the Sailors are speaking through the Eyecons, and why the names of the forms are replaced with Sailor's names.**

 **Basically;**

 **Venus=Edison**

 **Mars=Musashi**

 **Mercury=Newton**

 **Jupiter=Robin Hood**

 **Moon=Ore**

 **Chibi Moon=Sister Eyecon**

 **Uranus= Houdini**

 **Neptune=Tutankamen**

 **Pluto=Beetoven**

 **Saturn=Nobunaga**

 **Star Fighter=Ryouma**

 **Star Healer=Goemon**

 **Star Maker=Himiko**

 **As such other Parka Ghosts just flat out don't exist here. This is why Benkei and Billy The Kid have absolutely no representation.**

 **It's just like the Drive Logic. Pretend like it doesn't exist as they were created by different people.**


	17. Who is Yellow Heart?

**Patric POV**

"Uncle PJ, I'm so glad to see you again!" The CPU said hugging me. My back is still cracking as I see both Sis and Minako-chan getting an evil eye.

"How dare you get on top of my PJ-chan!?" Minako said.

"How dare you have bigger boobs than me!?" Sis said which made us all look at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Priorities, Sis!" I said trying to get free.

"Look, just who are you?" Purple Heart asked. The CPU then got off of me and introduced myself.

"Me? I'm Yellow Heart!" She said with a smile. "Let's play!" She said attacking Purple Heart as the other goddesses joined them.

"Hold on Sis!" Nepgear said switching to the Chou Key.

 **DRIVE TYPE CHOU GEAR**

When Nepgear transformed, she jumped up to get Yellow Heart, over in some of the bushes, I saw Iris Heart and, Rei! "Rei, you must know something! Give us your information!" I said. Rei then lifted her hands up in surrender.

"You should know that I'm the victim here!" She said stammering a bit. Iris Heart then grew angry.

"And you should know that I hate those who play the victim!" She said holding her sword. This caused Rei to scream as YellowHeart flew down fast and attacked Iris Heart.

"Don't hurt my mommy!" She said beating Iris Heart until she transformed into Plutia again.

 _"It's can't be..."_ I thought to myself. Looking at the battle in the sky. I saw Rei running off but didn't chase after her. The CPU Hearts were beating Yellow Heart down to the ocean. Suddenly, though I saw a lot of share energy disappearing from Yellow Heart as she rose from the ocean revealing, "Peashy... You're Yellow Heart?" I said to myself. To say everybody was surprised was an understatement. I saw that especially Purple Heart was nearly broken from this event. Anonydeath eventually showed Peashy as the CPU of Eden and declared war for restricting adult content. After a while we all made a tactical retreat.

* * *

It hasn't exactly been doing well since we found out Peashy was Yellow Heart. We've all been busy in our own nations going against Eden, Sis and Minako-chan were commanding the Leanbox army against Eden, and Uni, Blanc were doing the same. I heard Noire and Plutia were going to Eden's base.

"It's time for us to go. Is everybody ready?" I asked Nepgear and Marvy who had their belts and braces on. They nodded. "Alright, we're bringing Peashy back!" I said placing the Mach Driver onto my waist. We all got onto our Rider Machines and we rode off to fight Yellow Heart.

"Uncle PJ! You want to play?" She said holding up her claws.

"Yes, we'll get you back, Peashy. Let's..."

"Henshin!" We all finished.

 **SHIFT CAR - RIDER - KOSOKU**

 **DRIVE TYPE CHOU GEAR**

 **LOADING- SLICE! FRUITS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Each of us got our strongest armors on.

"Kamen Rider Kajitsu! This is our stage now!" she said striking a pose.

"Kamen Rider Lilac! Now, reach for the sky!" Nepgear said preparing her claws.

"Tracking, Eradicating! Both done at, Mach Speed! Kamen Rider Mach!" I said saluting as I got Trailer Cannon prepared. We all began fighting against Yellow Heart. However, even though we were doing all we can, none of us can get in an attack. She's too strong. You think she was strong in her CPU form.

 **HISSTASU FULL THROTTLE CHOU GEAR!**

 **AU LAIT! FRUITS! OMEGA SLICE!**

 **HISSTASU FULL THROTTLE! FULL FULL DEADHEAT BIG TAI HOU!**

As we all launched our final attacks, we saw a large explosion which, left Yellow Heart without a scratch! "Dammit! Peashy, just return to normal, I don't want to fight you!" I said as my Deadheat armor returned.

"So you don't want to play? Then I'll just get serious!" She said rushing Nepgear and Marvy. She attacked them so hard that their transformations canceled out. Just as she was about to go after me, I heard a mature voice coming down.

"Cross Combination!" Purple Heart shouted blocking Yellow Heart's attack for me. "Are you alright, Patric?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go take this out at it's source. See what you can do here." I said as we both nodded.

 **BURST! SUDDEN DEAD HEAT!**

My tire exploded as I ran over to Eden in order to stop Rei.

* * *

I found myself in a forest where I saw Eden's base cannons with Noire and Plutia. I ran up to them as we began looking for a way in. Suddenly, that Underling from that Trick event appeared from one of the trees.

"G **-** Goddesses!" She shrieks causing the cannons to aim at us.

"We're spotted! Full Force!" I said getting the Trailer Cannon out. Noire transformed into Black Heart. Apparently we saw Iris Heart go up to that Underling.

"We can go through here." She said pointing to a tree with a metal door on it. When we went in, we found Anonydeath and Rei on the computers.

 _"Forgive me for this, Rei."_ I said as my Signal Bikes and Shift Cars surrounded Rei, which made her drop her Eyecons.

"Little Rei, I need you to keep an eye out for those Goddesses, get it?!" Anonydeath said looking back. What he say was me aiming the Trailer Cannon in his face.

"Yeah I get it. Good joke, but your plans end here." I said. He then put his arms up in surrender as Black Heart and Iris Heart arrested him and Rei, we then blew up the base, which led to Eden to finally be over.

* * *

Sadly seeing how Eden was over, and Plutia was here to notice changes due to Peashy coming to HyperDimension, they had to leave. Seeing them go was probably the hardest thing. I'v never exactly been an Uncle and Peashy was a cute kid. We all gave Neptune her space as she connected with Peashy the most.

* * *

 **Ultra Dimension**

 **Plutia's POV**

"IIIIIIIIIIIII'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" I said walking into my Basilicom with Peashy. "Patchy, whatcha doing?" I said looking to the boy about my height holding a Melon Lock. "I saw the other you!" I said hugging him from behind.

"Very interesting to here, Plutia." He said hugging back.

"I missed you, Patchy!"


	18. What is With Planeptune's Shares!

**Patric's POV**

"Yo, Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru!" Minako-chan said looking at the Eyecons secured after the incident with Eden. The navy, cyan, gray and purple Eyecons floated to her.

 _"Venus, it is good to see you again."_ Hotaru said through Saturn's Eyecon. _"Though, we have something important to tell you and Patric."_

"Really? What is it?" I asked as Haruka floated in front of me.

 _"Watch out for Rei. There's been something going on with her that seems familiar yet like a large threat."_ Haruka said through Uranus's Eyecon.

 _"From what we've felt, it seems similar to Kamen Rider Necrom."_ Michiru said through Neptune's Eyecon.

"Necrom?! He's back?!" We both shouted.

"Another Kamen Rider?!" I heard a voice coming from my closet, revealing Marvy and Sis. Sis then coughed. "Now I know what this looks like-"

"Why are you in my closet?!" I shouted/ asked her. She then shifted her eyes.

"Totally not trying to see you and Minako kiss that's for sure!" Sis said sweating.

"You have the subtly of an explosion sis." I said gaining a sweatdrop.

"Anyways, how could it be Necrom?" Minako-chan asked. "We've seen Necrom Specter beforehand and we were able to get Rei back then, so what would stop us here?" She asked as Setsuna looked down through Pluto's Eyecon.

 _"I don't think this is Necrom Specter. Necrom also had a silver tongue which caused some of the Sailors to go to Necrom. All I can say is be very careful you two."_ She said as they all returned to not talking.

"I guess we'll need to some investigation." I said. Sis however stopped us.

"We can't rush this. We'll need to take this one spot at a time." Sis said as she got an email from Neptune. "Oh she wants all of us goddesses to meet in Planeptune." She said reading it.

"Maybe this could be our chance to investigate. I'll go into Planeptune and back to Lored's Basilicom to investigate this case of Necrom." I said. Sis nodded.

"Be careful, my dear brother." she said kissing my forehead. And with that, we were off in different directions.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I went to go look at Lored's Basilicom for ties to Necrom. "Mom, I'm sorry everytime I come here is when something bad is happening, but this is an emergency!" I said to myself. I think back to when Minako-chan, Plutia and I fought the Controlled Roimudes here so I founded some of the parts. Thankfully it hasn't changed as I'm the only one that would come near here. I look over the Roimude cores that were found. "What? Are these, Necrom Eyecons?" I asked myself looking at the various Necrom Eyecons. "W-why are there so many of them?!" I asked myself. Arfoire was the controller of the Roimudes so these Necrom Eyecons are the only reason for their activation again. I began collecting the Necrom Eyecon pieces so we can study them.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I rode on Ride Macher to where Noire was keeping Anonydeath. "Oh hey, Noire. What brings you here?" I asked her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Minako, never thought you had an interest in perverts, considering who you're with." She said in a hoity attitude.

"Icy as usual. I came to ask this one questions." I said pointing to Anonydeath.

"OOH! You want to talk to littlie old me? I never knew a maiden could have my heart-" He said going on a tangent.

"Save it, I need information on Rei Ryghts. I know you know something about her. Spill it!"

"Why would I when Noire can do the same. When I hacked into Lastation, I found records of three various Riders before the demise of Rouge Lored. One was the Lady herself in Drive, Arfoire was Chaser and, what do we have her?" He said pointing to a picture of Specter with the two Riders. We were all surprised.

"I never knew that Rei girl was Specter! But that battle was a century ago! And from the looks of it, she was already an adult by that time!" Noire said.

"This can only mean-" I started to say.

"Yes, Little Rei is indeed a CPU, and quite the diva at that." Anonydeath said laughing a bit as I left.

"Where are you going?!" Noire asked.

"Back to home base, this information needs to be shared." I said getting back on Ride Macher.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"Come on, Vert, are you sure we can't use 5pb for our party?" Neptune said begging. What happened was after the Eden event, Planeptune's shares for some reason or another grew exponentially larger than other nations, which, none of us, nor Neptune herself could've suspected. Of course, Neptune wanted to celebrate, however, for, obvious reasons, none of us exactly wanted to cooperate, due to our shares lowering. Earlier today, I saw Blanc as White Heart attack Neptune and accuse her of stealing shares. Of course, I wouldn't believe it, because, well, Neptune is Neptune, but I still have a job to do in Planeptune.

"Either way, Neptune, please could you tell me everything you knew about the Original Spinning Wheel of old?" I asked her, as she immediately perked up.

"Why? You'd know more about them than I would, you were in an alliance with them originally." She said winking to me.

"I only knew Rouge, but I believe you've had experiences with that Specter." I said which got her to talk.

"Oh, yeah! Especially after that ArtFarts killed Rouge, she really took it out on me, I mean I could understand." She said looking to the side.

 _"Yet PC said Rei was harmless. Something has to be going on, and by it's name, I assume Necrom has something to do with this."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Once I got to Planeptune, I met up with Sis and Minako-chan.

"How'd the search go?" I asked.

"Turns out Rei is a CPU. How else would she be able to live for a century?" Minako-chan said.

"Also, I found a large amount of Necrom Eyecons in the scraps of those controlled Roimudes." I said showing the pieces.

"And it seems that Rei can hold a grudge. She's been holding one since she thought Neptune killed Rouge." Vert said remembering her conversation with Neptune.

"Rei, what the heck is going on with you?" I asked myself looking up into the sky.

* * *

 **Rei's POV**

I deserve to be in this jail. I betrayed my friend. All for a plan I didn't think through. I'm glad the Outer Sailors left, they wouldn't look at me proudly right now. I began to look down as I saw a figure in a white suit and black jacket. "N-Necrom!" I shrieked. He then walked near me. "Get away Ryouma! I don't need you! See where listening to you got me?!" I said showing him the shackles.

"Hmph. You know you are just freaked out. All you need is one little push." He said holding a crystal with a power button on it. "Eat it up." He said forcing me to eat the crystal.

As it went into my system,I felt immense power. I felt, my anger at the one who killed Rouge! I thought to the one, I could protect. "Don't you worry Patric, Lored will rise again thanks to me!" I said transforming after several millenia!


	19. Who Took the Life of Patric Cuspard?

**Patric's POV**

What I saw next shocked me. I saw a large amount of magenta share energy as the sky grew a darker color. I ran up close to get a better view as I saw Nepgear and Marvy do the same.

"Do you think?" Marvy asked me.

"Yeah, if all the info we collected is true, that share energy should belong to Rei." I said getting my Mach Driver out.

"Wait, what's going on?" Nepgear asked as she started getting a bit weaker.

"Basically, our freind Rei is going crazy, and we need to stop it at it's source." I said.

"Her sharicite has to be somewhere on that part of town she lifted into the sky. But how will we get up there?" I asked myself. Just then Purple Heart began to fly near Rei.

"Let me distract Rei Ryghts, you all get on that island!" She said getting her sword. Just then, Ride Macher, Ride Chaser arrived and combined into Ride Crosser as Marvy unlocked her Dandiliner.

"Let's..." I started.

"HENSHIN!" We all finished transforming and getting into the air.

* * *

When we got up there, we saw the ruins of part of Planeptune City. "Our city, utterly destroyed." Gear said looking at the wreckage. "She must suffer the consequences." Gear said confirming her resolve. Though my resolve was still kind of messed up. I never thought Rei could ever do something like this.

"Rei," I said looking at the floor. "I may have gotten Minako back, but why is it that whenever something bad happens, it's always someone close to me?" I said looking down at the ground shooting Roimudes. I saw Marvy and Gear looking at me with worried eyes. "Don'y worry guys, I'm fine. All I have to do is snap Rei back to her senses!" I said getting ready to run as Gear and Marvy followed.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I saw what was going on with the destruction as I knew my brother, Nepgear and Marvy were up there trying to stop it. I then saw Noire running up.

"Vert, I think I know what happened to our shares!" She said. I nodded as Minako arrived next to me.

"I believe I do as well, but we should be helping Neptune survive now." I said activating HDD while Noire did the same and Minako assume her Sailor Venus form.

"Let's go!" Venus shouted as she caught Purple Heart in the sky before she collided with a piece of sheet rock.

"Very interesting party you've got here." Black Heart said with a smirk.

"I have learned she is the one we are after." I said pointing towards the transformed Rei Ryghts.

"Are you sure you want to get in the way of what I'm doing? This is for your dear brother of course! Lored will rise again!" She said laughing maniacally.

"What do you mean, this is for Lored? The continent was made Planeptune territory after Arfoire killed her!"

"Arfoire didn't kill anybody! It was all HER!" She said pointing towards Purple Heart. "Green Heart, you should know most of all how much I loved Rouge, as you did as well, and she took her away from me! I've been protecting and caring for Patric in the other worlds due to a promise I made to Rouge! Brining Lored back is all for them! Don't stand in my way! Pong Laser, fire!" She said aiming her laser at us as we try to attack her back. her wing span was large so she was able to deflect a large amount of our attacks until.

"GETTER RAVINE!" A voice shouted as icicles flew towards Rei. We then heard two younger voices.

"ICE COFFIN!" the voices shouted reviealing White Heart and the two White Sisters.

"Listen well, Rei, my brother is on your so-called continent trying to stop this from happening." I said.

"But why?! This should be the thing he wants most!"

"He has moved on! He may have near limitless optimisum, but he is able to move on! Rouge's death nearly made him a shut in, yet as time went on, he was able to grow past it and move on! You have yet to do so Rei!" Venus said firing her Heart attack at her.

"Rei Ryghts, until you have moved on, you will always be stuck in the past and never grow!" I said. "Rainy Ratnapura!" I shouted as I activated my special move. The next thing we know, we see Rei's power lowering. "They must have found it." I said seeing them on Ride Crosser coming down to our fight.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Woo! That should do it!" I said.

"Damn you! You know why I'm doing this in the first place?!" She shrieked. "I am doing this for Lored! I screwed up on my nation, Rouge did everything right! Why are you trying to stop me!?"

"Because Rei, Rouge wouldn't have wanted this! She wouldn't want you to nearly lose sleep over this, or gain powers that make you crazy!" I said. "I have something to fight for! I have a legacy to protect! The one who truly taught me what those words mean, was you yourself ReI!" I said. She then began screaming releasing mass amounts of share energy shots to attack us. We were mostly able to dodge them, but, let's just say I got hit in the chest, as I felt blood running down my body.

* * *

I couldn't exactly see my surroundings, everything was white. All that was there, was me. I was dead. I let Rei kill me. I'm dead. "DAMMIT!" I said slamming the ground. "This can't be where it ends! I have a sister, a love, I can't die here!" I scream and cry to myself. I then began to hear a soft and near heavenly voice near me.

 _"Patric. Patric, wake up!"_ I heard the voice as I looked for the voice.

"Histoire? Is that you? Thank god! I need your help! I can't die here!" I said crying to where I hoped Histoire was right in front of me.

 _"Do not worry Patric, seeing this battle has caused the people of Leanbox to believe in you and Vert so much, that it can revive you again."_ Histoire said appearing as Leanbox's Shares were creating a shiny green Signal Bike with a golden V on the rear wheel.

"How do I go back?" I said grabbing the Signal Bike.

 _"Just transform, like you usually do."_ She said giving a smile as she left the AfterLife, and I'm gonna join her.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

"LET'S HENSHIN!" I shouted transforming into Mach.

 **CHOU RIDER! VERT!**

The Mach armor appeared as the Ride Crosser and some version of my sister in HDD shined an emerald green and flew into me as a spear materialized next to me as both the spear and I materialized out of the afterlife.

* * *

"He can't be dead!" Venus said looking down at the ground.

"No, I won't believe it!" Sis said with tears in her eyes.

"Well you shouldn't!" I said materializing in the battle field. "Tracking! Eradicating! Both done at, Mach Speed!" I said doing my pose. "The shares of Leanbox have brought me back, I am a new and improved, Kamen Rider~, MACH!" I said saluting as Vert's armor shined, lowering Rei's power.

"PJ-chan, you're back!" Venus said running up to me.

"Sorry for worrying you all." I said hugging my sister, girlfriend and best friends. "Allow me to show what I obtained in death!" I said slamming the button on the Driver.

 **Zenrin Shooter!**

The belt sounded as my weapon appeared. I then sped up and attacked Rei, which got her to topple back, seeing the damage done. I sounded the Driver four times to get a new weapon.

 **Trailer Cannon!**

It sounded as I shot Rei with the Trailer Cannon. "I'm ending this nightmare!" I said out loud pressing the button five times.

 **Ratna Spear~!**

As it sounded, in Vert's voice, the large green spear sliced Rei and landed into my hand. I began attacking and stabbing Rei. I then grabbed Shift Deadheat, Shift Formula, and Signal Vert.

 **HYPER RED CHARGE~!  
**

 **ULTRA IRIS CHARGE~!**

 **HYPER GREEN CHARGE~!**

 **MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!**

"Rei, I WILL get you back to normal! Seiya!" I shouted slicing her HDD form to shreds, revealing the real Rei. "And that's Game!" I said looking back at my friends and family as CPU Rei exploded behind me.

I disengaged my Rider armor, revealing my red eyes of passion, blonde hair with red strand, and white and green armor around me. Sis and Minako-chan's eyes started glowing. "Brother, you've finally achieved HDD again!" she said flying over to hug me. Minako-chan ran over to do the same.

"I'm so proud of you, PJ-chan!" Minako-chan said kissing me several times. After Rei's sharicite broke down, I saw the real Rei that I knew came out of the explosion.

"Patric, Minako, I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never wanted to do this!" She was about to rant some more until I shushed her with my finger.

"Rei, it's fine. I think I know who did that to you. It had to have been Necrom."

"I always thought you were a bit of a detective. You are just like your mother." She said crying on the ground as Minako, Sis and I hugged her. "I feel so scared. I never wanted to do that to you." She said crying.

"I know. Ryouma Sengoku can't hurt you anymore." I said caressing her back as she cried into our shoulders. And that was the end of it. But certainly not the end of Ryouma Sengoku.

 **CONGRADULATIONS! YOU HAVE ACHIEVED THE NORMAL ENDING!**


	20. Epilogue? Maybe?

And so they all lived happily ever-SLAP God Dammit Patric why'd you slap me?!

"Because, this story isn't over yet! We still have Necrom to deal with!"

"We have a whole nother part of the story left, where I can spend it with my dear PC."

So wait, we have MORE?

"Yes!"

Ok, fine, I'll continue the story.


	21. How Does One Become a CPU?

**Rei's POV**

After I was snapped back to my senses, you wouldn't believe how happy I was when I was put only on probation. I'm sure I can thank Patric for this as I sit at home sipping some tea. Just then, I saw a figure in a gothic outfit, and a witches hat appear before me.

"Long time no see, Rei." She smirked. I finally realized who this person was.

"Arfoire?! Why are you here?! How can you show yourself after betraying the Spinning Wheel?!" I shouted at her.

"Please, that was just something you and Rouge started. I wanted no part of it." She said looking away from me.

"Then why did you hang around us for so long? Why did you help us whenever one of the CPUs attacked Rouge or I?" I asked her.

"I never said I didn't care about you." Arfoire said which got me confused. "Rei, you were heading down my own path of darkness, I don't want that for you. It doesn't suit the goody good that you are, Rei." She said caressing my face. "Don't be like me." She said disappearing.

"Arfoire?! Arfoire!" I shouted as she left me to my lonesome.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

My sister, Minako-chan and I were at Planeptune's Basilicom. We were there because all the other Candidates besides myself got nightmares. "Histoire, what exactly caused this in everyone?" I asked her. She began looking up information on what Nepgear had.

"It is known as Bad Ending Syndrome. It comes with the ones that have it getting nightmares of bad endings. I contacted a Kamen Rider with the power to go inside people's Underworlds or dream worlds. I believe he called himself Wizard, and then went to go get donuts." Histoire mentioned.

"What did he see?" Neptune asked about Nepgear's dream.

"Something about a cursed sword, having to kill you, and you becoming over one thousand dogoos." Histoire said as we all shivered a bit at the thought of that. "There is a cure, but the Strategy Guide Flowers are said to be rare in a cave at the borders of Lowee and Lastation. Before I brought you all over here, I sent Noire and Blanc to that location. However, there is another place where they could be." Histoire said.

"What is it?" Minako-chan asked her.

"Well, I assume you remember Plutia and Peashy from the Ultra Dimension." Histoire started.

"Of course! It's been almost too long since I've seen Plutie and P-ko!" Neptune said with a smile.

"It's said that some of those flowers are in that dimension. I could make a portal to that dimension similar to before." Histoire said.

"Then let's go!" I said.

"Yes, we would do anything to help Nepgear and the others." Sis said.

"Then I shall prepare the portal." Histoire said. "Though it will take about 3 minutes." She said as she left.

* * *

"Whoa, who knew that Histoire had the ability to make paths to other worlds?" I asked myself out loud. "It gives a lot of possibilities, that I could introduce you all to the friends I made in Tristain and Crystal Tokyo!" I said smiling which caused Sis to smile.

"That sounds lovely, we should do so sometime." Sis replied.

"This belt feels weird." Neptune said with Mr. Belt on.

"Neptune, nobody asked you to wear the belt in the first place." Minako-chan said hugging me.

"Yeah, but I'm the only Planeptunian here that either used to be a villain that was against her will or hasn't worn Mr. Belt right here." She said holding the belt.

"Just be sure not to break him in landing. You don't want Nepgear to get upset now do you?" I joked.

"Oh please. If he ever got broken, we all know Nepgear would fix it." Neptune said as the three of us landed on the ground in what looked to be a forest. "Whoa, I thought I was able to activate HDD just a little while ago." Neptune said.

"Is it because we're in another dimension? PC, you and Minako have had the most experiences with this, is that how it would work?" Sis asked us.

"I wouldn't know. My transformations have mostly been material usage, but my Ghost Driver, which I could just make appear, that did leave me for some reason."

"As for me, it's the same thing. It's a material usage." Minako-chan said getting her Crystal Wand out. However we then saw two people, one short, with brown hair and a red and white Japanese kimono style, and the other with long flowing blonde hair, and a green and black noble style dress.

"Is that, another Vert?" I asked myself out loud.

"Is that, another me and is that-" She then ran over to me and hugged me. "Oh, my dear PC, it has been ages, and I couldn't find any form of you since that day!" She said as my own sister got suspicious.

"Neppy! Vert! Patchy! Minako!" We then heard Plutia running over to us. "Oh, I see you've met my Vert, Patchy!" she said seeing her Vert hug me. Vert then got off of me as Sis began to walk closer to me.

"So you are the CPUs Plutia met in the other dimension I see?" Vert said.

"We're the CPUs of our own dimension." The Blanc in red said. Just then, we saw, a bunch of gray monster like things, with green markings, this caused both Minako-chan and I to shriek.

"Inves?!" I shouted.

"What are they doing here?" Minako-chan said getting her Crystal Wand out again. Just then, it got swatted out of her hand as other Inves grouped and broke the Crystal, thinking that it was a Lock Seed. "No! Great, there goes my transformation!" Minako-chan said in a pissed off tone.

Just then, we saw a white Rider with a white body and green and orange armor with a red belt. "Get out of here!" We're heading to the Basilicom!" He said as he fought the Inves.

"That's my Genesis Driver isn't it?!" I said looking back as I kept running after the others.

* * *

After a little while, we got to Plutia's Basilicom. She then explained to us about how there was an alternate Noire, Blanc, Vert and myself in this world. Though, for me, I was too focused on Zangetsu Shin from before. Though, while Neptune and Peashy had their own little moment, Minako pulled me over. She looked crestfallen.

"Minako, is this about, the Crystal Wand incident?" I asked. It showed on her face when tears started crying.

"Yes. I was originally had no doubts about living here, but this Crystal Wand event made everything come crashing down. I don't have any plans of leaving, but Venus was my one real connection back to my home." She began going onto a rant until I hugged her, in attempt to calm her down. "W-What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Trying to make you feel better and more at home. The Venus powers may have been taken away, but we'll find another way to get you a transformation. And until then, I will be protecting you." I said kissing her ear. She then began to giggle.

"You always know how to calm me down." She said in a soothing tone.

"We have an eternity with each other, I'm glad I get to spend it with you." I said as I sort of saw Sis looking at us.

Just then we saw Zangetsu get back. "Plutia, I found some more CPU Memories." He said showing her the pile he found.

"Excellent job, Patchy!" That last word got me confused.

"Patchy? Your name's Patric too?" I asked the White Armored Rider.

"That's right. Patric Cuspard. Nice to me-" He then got a good look at me as he undid his transformation. "You look like a younger me." He said taking off his Genesis Driver.

"Yeah. Is there any possibility that you have a small black belt? With a yellow knife on it?" I asked as he brought it out. I then put it around my waist. The yellow belt straps went around my waist as it surprised both Adult Me and Plutia.

"You're able to wear the Sengoku Driver?" He asked me.

"Of course I am. I'm the one that created it." I said dropping a bomb shell. "Yeah, I made it in high school. I guess it went through here after I left Tristain's world to find my way back to my own dimension. That's probably how you got my belts." I said.

"Well, I assume you want them back I guess." He said. I shook my head.

"Na. You can keep them. I saw how you were protecting us earlier." I said then he covered my mouth. "Don't mention this to my sister."

"Do you mean your Vert?" He nodded. "Why?"

"I've been a burden to my sister, ever since that day several years ago. I don't want her to see me." He said walking away.

Plutia then walked over and gave Minako-chan a CPU Memory. "Don't tell My Patchy, but you should use this when you need it. I saw you worrying over your transformation, this will give you the ability to become a CPU." She said.

"Anyway, let's not forget the reason we're here." Sis said. "We need to get Strategy Guide Flowers to help Nepgear and the others." We all then nodded as we prepared to go to where the Strategy Guide Flowers are.


	22. Where are those Strategy Guide Flowers?

**Patric's POV**

The two Sis-es, Neptune, Plutia, Blanc, Noire, Peashy, Minako, Plutia's Histoire and myself got to a large tower with ominous fog. "So this is the tower where we can get the Strategy Guide Flowers? Well that's not pleasing. At all." I said looking up the tower.

"There certainly doesn't seem to be another way up there." Ultra Vert sighed.

"Apareatly, there's a warp point that leads directly to the final floor and out at the top. I also hear that there's an elevator that you can use to get to the very top." Ultra Blanc said reading her ironically titled, "strategy guide" of the tower. Plutia's Histoire then gave Sis, Minako, Neptune and myself a timer set for three hours.

"You will need to get to the top in the span of three hours. Otherwise, you will not be able to make it back to the Hyper Dimension." Histoire said.

"Looks like this is our only option." Minako said, clutching her CPU Memory close to her chest.

"So let's get going!" Neptune said with her fist pumped into the sky causing the rest of us to follow.

 **Two Hours Later...**

"Well, that elevator ride wasn't so bad, was it?" Neptune asked the group.

"Two hours in an elevator. It was reeeeeeeeally tiring..." Plutia said with her drowsy eyes.

"Wait, where'd Patric go?" Neptune asked. Sis then pointed up at her head revealing that I was crowded around her head. "Why're you up there kiddo?"

"L-Little space. S-S-So scary! This place feels safe." I said hugging my sister's head. She then giggled as Minako glared at her. Just then, a large amount of strong monsters appeared in the area, as I got off of Sis's shoulders. "Neptune, we have to transform here!" I said grabbing Signal Mach.

"Ooh! I've never done this before! This should be fun!" She said smiling as she got Shift Lilac out.

"Let's..." I started.

"Henshin!" We finished transforming.

"No, no. other worldy PC. Allow us." Ultra Vert said getting out a lock with a grape on it.

"Hell yeah! Let's kick their asses to hell where they belong." Blanc said cracking her knuckles as she got out a lock with a banana on it.

"More Lockseeds?!" I asked myself.

 **Budou!**

 **Banana!**

 **LOCK ON (2x)**

 **Hai!**

 **Come On!**

 **Budou Arms! Ryu, Ho, Ha, Ha, Ha!**

 **Banana Arms! Knight of Spear~!**

Ultra Vert transformed into a Chinese soldier with grape armor and a gattling gun. Ultra Blanc transformed into what appeared to be a European knight with balanced Banana armor and a peeled banana spear. Suddenly, we all see a green and gold shield at the front line of monster. We then saw Zangetsu from the forest.

"Ryugen! Baron! I shall be fighting alongside you!" He said.

"Fine, just don't get in the damn way!" Ultra Blanc said wielding her lance and hammer.

"If only we could see the man under the mask. But this will suffice for now." Ultra Vert said wielding her spear and gun. We then ran ahead to the next area filled with monsters. Ultra Noire and Plutia then stepped in front of us.

"Please. Allow me to handle these stupid monsters." Ultra Noire said getting a lock with a pinecone on it.

"Me tooooo!" Plutia said slowly as she got a lock with an orange on it.

 **Orange!**

 **Matsubokkuri!**

 **LOCK ON! SOIYA! (2x)**

 **Orange Arms! Hanamichi On Stage!**

 **Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigek, In the Shadow!**

Ultra Noire got what looked to be Ashigaru styled armor with a long staff and her short sword. Plutia got an armor that looked similar to Marvy's Kajitsu form as a blue armored samurai with her sword and her electric sword.

"Armored Rider, Kurokage! The shadows will be your death!" Ultra Noire said preparing for battle.

"Armored Rider Gaim! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I forgot mine." Plutia said causing Ultra Noire to sigh and get angry.

"We'll leave it to you then." I said running to the transporter to the final floor as N-Lilac, Sis, Minako-chan and Peashy followed behind. Once we got up to the final floor, we all split up to find the flowers. When I got to this one area, I found a bunch of them, those as I picked them, I saw a giant Bahamant about to attack. I put the Strategy Guide Flowers in my inventory as I get out my Vert Signal Bike.

 **On the other side. Vert's POV**

Neptune and I were, at this point, running for our lives as our normal weapons cannot scathe these high quality monsters. I then saw PC attacking some of the similar enemies. "Oh, sis!" He said getting out that Vert Signal Bike. "I have an idea that could possibly lead to great results." He said walking over as he got attacked by some of the monsters, knocking away his Mach Driver, undoing his transformation.

 **With Minako.**

I was about to walk out of the area Peashy and I searched until she started tugging on my skirt. "Aunt Minako! Look over there!" She said pointing to PJ-chan, Vert and Neptune getting attacked. I began to clutch the CPU Memory in my hands harder than usual. "Aunt Minako?" She said in a confused essence. Just seeing him get attacked made my blood boil. How dare that monster, that weak being try to hurt the ones I love?

"No way in hell, I'm letting this continue." I said finally clutching the CPU Memory as the Share Crystal inside shined a golden color as yellow and orange binary code began to surround me. I grew longer blonde hair as I seemed to regain my sailor suit, but in the orange and yellow colors that surrounded me. My eyes turned a gold-ish yellow as a metal sword appeared in my hands. "I'm, Gold Heart! Your fruit is rotten, Allow me to ripen it up for you!" I said as I lunged for the Bahamats with full force, taking them out, with Peashy as Yellow Heart supporting me. As I saw the pixels of the monsters disintegrating, I felt a sudden rush of joy as I saw them all pixelate. All that mattered to me now was, PJ-chan~. I saw the shocked faces of Vert and Lilac as they saw my face of pleasure, but I didn't care, the faces of the monsters slain made me want to laugh a large amount! We all saw our timers about to go off as PJ-chan gave his to Lilac as she rushed to find Plutia. I undid my transformation having taken care of the monsters. "Whoa, that was a serious work out! I feel lighter already!" I said stretching a bit.

"But, how will you all get home?!" Peashy asked us as she undid her transformation. "Uncle PJ, Aunt Minako and Aunt Bert are still here." She said whimpering a bit. PJ-chan and Vert went to pat her head.

"Don't you worry, Peashy. We'll find some way out." Vert said.

"Let's get back to Plutia's Basilicom now, okay?" PJ-chan said which seemed calming to Peashy.

 **Patric's POV**

Well, seeing Minako's new CPU form is, kind of disturbing, but still lovable overall. We went over to the famicom transporter which didn't want to budge. After we saw a dimensional area open up, I saw. NO. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Ryoma Sengoku." I said looking at the man in white armor and a black and green jacket. He began laughing.

"It is very good to see you as well, Patric-kun." He said. "What a lovely sister you have found. And Minako-kun is looking lovely as ever." He said laughing a bit.

"Save it, Ryoma! I'd rather not hear your bull crap after that stunt you forced onto Rei." I said in a low voice as I prepared my Zenrin Shooter. He then put his hands up like he did nothing wrong.

"Rei-kun just couldn't handle it. Not my fault she's weak." That got me growling. I grabbed Signal Mach as I slotted it into the Zenrin Shooter.

 **HISSTASU! FULL THROTTLE! SHOOTER!**

"The only we **akling here is you!"** I shouted transforming into my CPU form firing my shot. He was able to deflect it but felt some knockback.

"Wow, I haven't seen the true god in you for quite a while. No matter. See you again." He said waving as he disappeared in a green light. I growled as I undid my transformation.

"I've never seen you this angry before, PC. I can assume that was Necrom?" Sis asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that psychotic messed up scientist is the reason I've been travelling worlds in the first place." I said. "I guess in some sense, he's the reason I was born. I assume since you knew my mom, you also knew my dad?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"H-However did you find out?" She said in a surprised manner.

"Sis, you're a lot of things, but what you aren't, is subtle. I can hear you through the walls as you always say, 'Rouge, Patric, I can only hope I can do your son justice, in your place.' Either way, let's get back and see what's going on at home. Seeing as how Ryoma didn't close this dimensional rip." I said as Minako-chan, and Sis held my hands as Peashy jumped on my head.


	23. Where does Specte's Fruit Achieve Power?

**MarvelousAQL's POV**

It's been about a couple of days since the Dimensional Rip brought Patric, Lady Vert, Minako and somehow, Peashy back. Apparently they can go back and forth as they please. Though, that's not what I'm focusing on. I decided to take a journey in order to train. I've been dead weight in all of the important battles that have happened as time's went on. Yellow Heart, Rei Ryghts, and I couldn't even help out with getting those Strategy Guide Flowers. I may have a goal of smiling all the time, but, that doesn't mean I can stay weak like this. I left the main lands of Gamindustri in order to train.

"Marvelous? I never expected to see you here." I turned my head to see a girl with grayish black hair, a swimsuit and fighting gloves.

"Oh, Tekken! Nice to see you here. Are you here training?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, I am. I can assume you are doing the same thing? I heard about the previous large events you helped with. Yellow Heart, Rei Ryghts. I've always wanted to meet Lady Vert's new younger brother. I wonder how strong he is." She said with stars in her eyes. I rolled my eyes, knowing what she was thinking.

"He's plenty strong, and that's why I'm here. I want to get as strong as him and Gear. We've been partners as Kamen Riders for a while now. I can't just be left in the dust and get stagnant while Mach's and Lilac's System get stronger." I said getting my Shift Fruits out. Tekken then smiled.

"Then transform and use your full strength on me! You know I can take it.~" She said seductively as I sighed.

"Tekken, I know you're a masochist, but there's gotta be a limit, right?!" I said exasperated.

"Nope! There's no limit when it comes to pleasure!" She said giggling a bit.

"Alright, then. Henshin!"

 **SLICE! FRUITS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

As my armor came on, I heard Tekken say, 'Yay!' I as I came at her with all I had.

* * *

 **Rei's POV**

I sat alone in my house. I've been spending my time since my battle with Patric. I've become nearly a complete recluse in society as of late. Haven't even touched my Specter Eyecon. All I want to do right now, is just cry here. I then looked over at a picture I had of Rouge, Vert, Patric, and myself. "I took this after we fought Green Heart. Oh, I miss these days." I said tearing up, removing my glasses. I then looked over at the rose pedals flowing into my home through the window. I saw, four Eyecons. One navy blue, one a teal color, one gray, and one purple. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn. What are you guys doing here?"

 _"We came to talk with you, Rei. You know that reason for your CPU transformation was due to Necrom."_ Uranus said with a bit of sass.

"It was still my actions. How can you all forgive me if I can't forgive myself?" I asked them as Saturn flew into my hands.

 _"Ms. Rei, Chibiusa wouldn't want you to doubt yourself like this!"_ Saturn said in a worried tone.

"How the hell can I face her again?" I said curling into a ball.

 _"Ms. Rei, I've been in your shoes before. I've had to do things that I'm not proud of that were out of my control, because I myself was out of my own control."_ Saturn said explaining herself. Neptune and Pluto flew up to me as well.

 _"If you didn't know before, the three of us and Saturn were originally enemies, because she was the Sovereign of Silence."_ Pluto said resting on my right shoulder.

 _"However, Usagi was able to free her, and that has brought us together as the Quartet of the Outer Solar System. Similar to how Patric brought you back from your transformation. And if history is repeating itself, then what do you think will happen next?"_ Neptune said on my left shoulder. I could feel her encouragement, even though I couldn't see it.

"Guys, thank you, thank you all." I said holding the Eyecons close to me. "I'm going to get stronger! And reintroduce myself into society!" I said with a newfound determination in my voice as I left my house. Or, tried. I walked right into a wall because I wasn't wearing my glasses.

 _"Baby steps, Rei, baby steps."_ Uranus said as she floated my glasses to me. I nodded as I ran out to Machine Hoodie as I rode off to an area outside of Gamindustri to train. However as I got off I saw Kajitsu, and other girl in the area.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here." I said looking at the ground. She began to look at me.

"Oh, Rei, how are you feeling? Aside from Minako getting a CPU For, Patric's been worried about you a lot." She said nodding. Though this surprised me.

"He's been worried about, me?" I said pointing to myself.

"Of course, you're one of his special friends and god, that is hard to say without it sounding weird. You try Tekken!" Kajitsu said to the girl next to him. "Oh wait, you have strong powers too right? I've been trying to train to get stronger with a new technique, and I'm close to developing it perfectly! Can we spar, Rei?" She asked me. I felt my inner self wanting to hide, but not this time.

I nodded. "Sure, let's get started. Henshin!" I said getting Saturn's Eyecon out.

 **Kaigan! Saturn! _Ware no ikizama! Okehazama!_**

I transformed into Specter Saturn Damashii as we sparred to get stronger. I began to feel my original strength coming back to me. I then saw Kajitsu glowing a strange yellow aura. "Yes, this is it! Re;Birth Technique! Awakening!" She shouted as her visor glew golden as a yellow light enveloped her surroundings. "Kamen Rider Kajitsu! Awakening Form! This is my True Stage now!" She sounded her catchphrase as we kept on fighting each other until our transformations gave out. "Whew! That gave me what I needed! Thanks Rei! Hey, do you, want to join our Rider team? I know you had attachment to your old group, the Spinning Wheel, but you'll be able to be a part of a new team for the Spinning Wheel!" She smiled. "What do you say, Rei?" She said giving me her hand.

"Ok! I think I'll do it. I'd be glad to become part of a new Spinning Wheel." I said with a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like years.


	24. How Sha the Joined Team Shine?

**Patric's POV**

After Marvy left the Basilicom to train. Sis needed to have a talk with Minako-chan about her, um, CPU Form.

"So, yeah, about Gold Heart." Minako-chan said scratching the back of her head.

"I believe, we may need to take some action with the abilities Gold Heart provides so we can mold that into a new power source. I was thinking something a bit similar to Ghost?" Sis asked her.

"But we have no real tangeable form of data on the Ghost Driver. How could we recreate it?" Minako-chan asked out loud.

"Finally, that scientist is good for something." I said running to my room to grab some papers. I came back and showed them the Ghost Driver and Edison Eyecon data. "Necrom dropped this data after our encounter at the Tower. We can probably use the data from Ryouma's research and make a new Driver from it." I said as Sis looked them over.

"This could be something good. Excellent job PC. I'll have our engineers get on it." Sis said sending an email to her engineers.

 **About a few weeks later...**

The V-Ghost Driver is finally complete. While most of the engineers weren't able to comprehend the capacity of Lady Serenity's original designs, Nepgear came by and was able to complete it. She was really happy about it. "Finally, my new Belt is complete!" Minako-chan said hugging her Driver.

"I'm really happy you like it, Minako! I think it's my finest work!" Nepgear said blushing. This caused everyone else in the room at the moment to sweat. Just then, I got a call on my phone.

"Hey Cave. Did you find anything?" I said on the phone. She told me about some Necrom Roimudes beginning to attack. "Got it, we'll be right there. Necrom Roimudes are attacking. Nepgear, Minako-chan, we have to head out." I said as the three of us were off.

* * *

Once the three of us were outside Leanbox's Basilicom, we saw to people walking towards us. Marvy, and, Rei.

"Oh, you're back Marvy! Rei, it's really good to see you again, Rei, after that whole event." I said.

"I've grown since then. I'm ready to fight by your side once again." She said with resolve in her eyes.

"Alright then, let's go team! We've got Roimudes that need some death." I said as we all got on our representative bikes, with Minako-chan climbing on mine with me. After a while, we eventually saw the Necrom Roimudes in Halo Mountain. "Well, we've got a large army attacking. Shall we get started?" I asked rhetorically as I knew the answer as we put our belts/braces on.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

 **DRIVE!**

 **SLICE!**

 **EYE! BACCHIRIMIRO!**

 **EYE! BACCHIRIMINA~!**

"Let's,"

"HENSHIN!"

 **RIDER! MACH!**

 **DRIVER, TYPE, LILAC!**

 **FRUITS! Hanamichi, On Stage!**

 **Kaigan! Specter! Ready Go! Kakugo! *Doki Doki* Ghost!**

 **Kaigan! Venus!** **Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumei-ō~!**

As all of our transformations sounded, my White motorbike armor, Nepgear's Lilac sports car armor, Marvy's Samurai armor, and Rei's and Minako-chan's Parka Ghosts appeared, our armor completed.

"Tracking! Eradicating! Both done at Mach Speed! Kamen Rider~, Mach!" I said doing my signature pose.

"Kamen Rider, Lilac! Now, Reach For the Sky!" Nepgear said, summoning her GunBlade.

"Kamen Rider Kajitsu! This is Our Stage Now!" Marvy said getting into a battle stance.

"Kamen Rider Specter! I am the one who decides your fate!" Rei said getting her Gan Gan Hand out.

"Kamen Rider Venus! I shall be the one to rippen your fruit." Minako-chan said with electricity at her fingertips.

"Alright then, let's begin!" I said as we ran towards the group of Necrom Roimudes.

"Go on. Take out my Roimudes. It will only make me stronger." Ryouma said on top of the hill with a laptop. He then connected a lime green Eyecon to the laptop as he watched us fight. We began fighting with our weapons as we all activated our finishers. After we took out the last of them, Ryouma made himself known. "Excellent job, Kamen Riders. Though, can you handle me?" He said putting his Mega Uloader on. He grabbed out his Necrom Eyecon. "Henshin."

 **Standby! Yes Sir! Loading! Tengan! Necrom! Mega Uload! CRUSH THE INVADER!**

Ryouma transformed revealing his white and lime green armor. "We defeated you once, Necrom!" Venus-chan said aiming her Gan Gan Gun at him.

"And we can do it again!" Specter said firing her Gan Gun Hand at him. He deflected it. "What?" She said shocked as he laughed.

"Rei-kun. You know Necrom's strength. you cannot beat it that easily!" He said getting a White Eyecon out.

 **Tengan! Iron Mouse! Mega Uload! Western Road!**

As he transformed, we all decided to use stronger forms as well.

 **Chou RIDER! VERT!**

 **DRIVE TYPE SUPER GEAR!**

 **GREAT SLICE! AWAKEN!**

We activated our Strongest forms, as we soon gained an advantage agaisnt Necrom. "You are outnumbered, Necrom. I highly doubt you can cheat death a third time." I said aiming the Ratna Spear at him.

"Come quietly Necrom, and maybe we'll spare you." Lilac said with her claws at Necrom's neck.

"Hmph. You children understand nothing." He said revealing a dark green Eyecon.

 **Standby! Yes Sir! Loading! Dai Tengan! Complete! Mega Uload! Complete Destruction!**

Necrom now had a lime green Parka Ghost with attachments looking like the X of Leanbox that I gain. "I have evolved thanks to your data." He smirked. I got into a battle stance. "Oh please. Even you cannot defeat me with how you are. Come at me." He said as he looked bored. I attacked with the Ratna Spear, but nothing I did damaged him. "Hm. I believe this is what you would call, a 'cheat boss', if you will." He said laughing at us.

"What are you planning, Necrom?!" Kajitsu said adjusting her swords.

"Well, at this point, you know of my obtainance of CPU Memories. And how I've created several Necrom Eyecons so I can control people, or Roimudes. So what do you get when you cross Roimudes with CPU Memories, all under my control?" He said talking as if we were idiots.

"So that means..." I said realizing what he was doing. He then clapped his hands.

"Very good. I will have plenty of Roimudes with the powers of you CPUs under my command." He then proceeded to laugh. I also have some data from some of your previous fights as well. So have fun as I go to take the power that is rightfully mine. Bye for now." He said disappearing.


	25. How Will the Now Confront the Past?

**Patric's POV**

"What?! Necrom got stronger?!" Sis asked us as we retreated from Halo Mountain. We told her about Necrom's strongest form as we all got patched by Compa and 5pb.

"Yeah! Now we gotta worry about his copying? Totally lame!" Neptune said feeding pudding to Nepgear. Noire then shot up.

"Hmph. Maybe we need to teach this, Necrom, a lesson then! You Riders may have had your powers copied, but not us!" Noire said as she was about to transform.

"Don't." Blanc said as Noire tripped. "I assume Ryouma's been documenting all of our battles, and this includes us CPUs. Do you honestly think that he wouldn't be viewing us already?" Blanc questioned causing Noire to think more. "Patric, you, Rei and Minako have had the most experience with Necrom, what's he like?" Blanc asked us. This got all of us to scowl.

"He is a scientist. Always after the strongest form of power possible. At first, it was the Golden Fruit during my days as Zangetsu." I said remembering Yggdrasil.

"He then found a way to harness the power he wanted from us Sailor Soldiers. That's how we originally became Eyecons in the beginning." Minako-chan said holding her Eyecon up.

"As such, he created the Ganma. A race of beings who are ghost like creatures. I was originally stuck in such a place, with a friend of mine. He then used my body as his slave." Rei said, clenching her fist. "He is a man, no, **thing** , who will use anything, and anyone to get his way. And it looks like Gamindustri is next on his list of potential take overs. First the Sailor Dimension, then Tristain and now here." Reis said getting angrier. Rom then walked up to Rei.

"Please calm down, Ms. Rei." She said as Rei visibly calmed down as she patted Rom's head.

"We'll just need to rush into this head on." I said as the CPUs and other Candidates were visibly shocked. "Hear me out. I've faced Ryouma about 3 times before may have big plans, but when it comes to actual attacks this is where he fails." I said.

"We should also get that computer of his away from him." Marvy said. "That way, if we are able to come up with something new, he won't be able to copy it." Marvy said, which caused the Nep Sisters to nod.

"What we need is a Deus Ex Machina! Something that nobody thought of, or expected that comes out of nowhere and is never used again! This show I watch does it all the time with its finales." Neptune says with a stupid smile.

"So should we head down there now? We know he's still at Halo Mountain. Nepgear says holding Mr. Belt."

 _"I do not see this as a good idea. You all are injured."_ Mr. Belt said which caused us to nod. Then Compa and 5pb. burst through the kitchen doors.

"Right! No patients of mine are leaving this place until they feel better!" Compa said puffing her cheeks.

"You all can get ready to fight tomorrow! For now, enjoy your relaxation, in preparation for the final battle." 5pb. said smiling. This caused the rest of us to smile.

* * *

I decided to sit outside as Sis walked up to me. "It's strange to see you without Minako nowadays." She said sitting next to me.

"I know. I'd rather, you know, not be in the same hot spring as Noire causing several fanservice filled scenes of misconception." I said looking up. "Stars are really pretty tonight." I said looking at the shooting stars.

"Indeed." She said hugging me. "Listen, PC. When Rei fired that beam, we all thought that killed you. W-what I'm trying to say, i-is..." She started to break down as she held me closer to her. "Please don't leave me again!" She said crying into my shirt. I slowly put my arms around her, in a warm embrace.

"Don't you worry, Sis. I have no plans on leaving, anytime soon. That's a promise." I said as she was relieved by this staement, and my Vert Signal Bike shined in my pocket.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I've been looking up at the stars when Neptune suddenly glopped onto me. "Found ya, Nep Jr.!" Neptune said grabbing onto me.

"Ah! Neptune, what are you doing?!" I said trying to get free.

"Just givin' ya some love! We don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow! So we gotta live life to the fullest! You look like you've seen a ghost, Nep Jr." Neptune said as I got caught off guard by this.

"Oh, sorry Sis. Your quote sounds similar to a friend of mine. He always said, a pinch is a chance. I was just taking that into affect with my abilities." I said grasping my Shift Brace. Neptune then looked down for some reason.

"Nep Jr. You've really gotten a lot stronger ever since that Belt came your way. All I want you to know, is that, don't be afraid to ask your big sister, Nep for anything, got it kiddo? Don't grow up too fast now." She said winking. I nodded as my Chou Gear Key started to shine.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Today was the day. Our assault on Necrom is happening today.

"Once and for all, we will put an end to Necrom's ways." I said. Nepgear, Marvy, Rei and Minako-chan stood by my side as we all prepared our bikes.

"This is where it all ends." Nepgear said. She put Mr. Belt on.

"I may not exactly be well known to the enemy, but what I've learned is no good!" Marvy said preparing her Brace.

"He will pay dearly for all of his crimes." Rei said preparing Machine Hoodie.

"Indeed." Minako-chan said preparing her Eyecon.

"We shall be providing support for you five." Sis said preparing her HDD.

"We wish we could be on the main battlefield with you guys." Uni said, smiling to the side.

"It's been a while since we teamed up." Rom said. Ram nodded in turn.

"Sadly, it'll just have to be this way." Noire said.

"Let's go!" I said as we all transformed. We began riding off, crashing into each Roimude we saw. My Signal Bikes flew around giving each of the Bikes, stronger abilities. However what we saw next surprised us as we saw a five colored barrier. White, Lilac, Orange, Blue, and Yellow, were in front of us. We decided to ride in but we ended up in a different area.

* * *

When I went through the barrier, I saw that, I wasn't on Ride Macher anymore, and Venus-chan wasn't behind me. "Where, where am I? Ryouma! The hell's your game here?" I shouted, knowing who was behind it all.

"Oh, I'm not behind anything, but you should look, behind you." He said out of nowhere. I looked behind me as I saw, no. I saw a woman with red hair, in a ponytail. She had the same belt and brace Nepgear has now.

"No way. Mom, I thought you died." I said walking closer to her. I was about to hug her as she punched me in the gut. "M-Mom? What are you doing?" I asked her surprised. She then held up her belt, revealing Necrom's face. "The hell?!"

"Rouge-kun, you know what to do. Start Our Mission." He said as she put the belt on.

"Henshin..." She said, dully, as she put a long red car into her brace.

 **DRIVE, TYPE, TRIDORON!**

She transformed into her strongest form, as Drive, as she kept on attacking. "W-What happened to you?! How are you like this?!" I shouted as I couldn't fight back. But then I remembered back to when Ryouma copied Minako-chan to use Zangetsu Shin. This has to be in that sort of situation. "I know this isn't you, Mom. You already placed your powers within me." I said pounding my chest. "I have the legacy of Lored to live up to. As the CPU Candidate of Leanbox, and son of the CPU of Lored, my passion is what will end your bullshit, Ryouma!" I said bringing out Shift Deadheat.

 **SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEADHEAT!**

As Deadheat's tire was placed on my body, I activated the Dead Zone as I kept attacking N-Drive. My tire exploded revealing Berzerk Mode, as I activated my finisher.

 **HISSTATSU! BURST! FULL THROTTLE! DEAD HEAT!**

An invisible Tridoron appeared as I reenacted Mom's finishing move, destroying the Belt in it's entirety, revealing the glass starting to crack around me.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I went through the Lilac Barrier, noticing my Ride Chaser was missing. "I think you mean **my** Ride Chaser, CPU Candidate of Planeptune." A voice said, revealing Arfoire. This surprised me.

"Arfoire! I know we didn't end you, but why are you working with Ryouma?" I asked her aiming my gunblade at her.

"He's using my Roimudes, but I like his style of copying. So, I'm helping him out. Allow the original Drive to send you to your grave." She said getting out a golden Viral Core with her Brake Gunner.

 **TUNE RHINO! SU~PER! BREAK UP!**

She began being erupted into a black and gold armor as that familiar red eye appeared. "I am now the strongest being. Super Mashin Chaser, say your prayers." She said aiming her Gunner at me. I kept on trying to dodge as I thought back to by talk with Neptune. _Sis, I need you here. I need your help against this enemy. Neptune, please give me strength!_ I think to myself as I get out my shining Chou Gear Key. I could almost feel my sister's warmth in the Key. I slotted it into my Shift Brace as both it, and Mr. Belt started shining purple. "Arfoire, prepare yourself. This is the power of the Planeptune Sisters!"

 **DRIVE TYPE CHOU GEAR!** My heavy armor appeared as I felt someone elses pressence in the Armor. "Shall we, Nep. Jr?" I heard.

"Neptune! How are you here?" I asked her, in my head.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" Arfoire asked me. I put my hand in front of her.

"Wait your turn! So again, how are you in my head, Neptune?" I asked her.

"You do remember that Deus Ex Machina I mentioned yesterday?" I nodded to this. "Okay, I felt your head move up and down so, okay. This is it! This combination is the Deus Ex Machina! Neato huh?" She said laughing a bit.

"Sure, but let's take Arfoire out together!" I said preparing my GunBlade.

"From start to finish, I'm always at a climax!" Neptune said as we dueled with Chou Mashin Chaser. The combined strength of two people in one seemed to overwhelm her. I pushed the button on the Shift Brace to ignite the finisher.

 **CHOU GEAR!**

We glew a purple color as we jumped into the sky and landed into a slide kick, taking Arfoire out, causing the barrier to disappear.

* * *

 **Marvy's POV**

When I came too, I noticed I was in an area surrounded by some yellow energy. "Where am I?" I asked myself looking around. Suddenly, I got this sudden urge of physical pain coming at me. I then saw Yellow Heart right on top of me. "Peashy, why are you on top of me?" I asked her trying to get up. She then punched me in the face. "Peashy, I thought you had your memories back?!" I said jumping up.

"Oh she does. You do know what I can do right?" I heard Ryouma say as he began laughing. I growled, but thankfully knew Peashy was okay.

"I see. This is my chance to prove myself. To show I'm not weak. I have achieved this final form all for this battle! Re;Birth Techinque! Awakening!" I shout shifting my Shift Car several times.

 **GREAT SLICE! AWAKEN!**

My golden armor arrived as I grew angry. "I am, useful! I am STRONG!" I said slashing Yellow Heart with my Naginata causing the copy to explode.

* * *

 **Rei's POV**

I rode through the barrier as I saw blue energy. "Feel familiar to you, Rei-kun?" I heard Necrom ask me.

"Necrom! As soon as I find you, you're as good as dead!" I said holding my Gan Gan Hand.

"You'll be dead first. My inferior!" I heard a voice sounding like mine say. I looked behind me and saw, myself, in HDD Form. I'm gonna call her Blue Heart for now.

"Blue Heart, I thought you were- oh right. Allow me to send you, clone, to the afterlife." I said preparing my firearm.

She laughed in turn.

"Can you honestly do so? I am the source of your strength. Patric may have destroyed the CPU Sharicite giving you power, but with that, your strength leaves you. I am your everything! You can never run from your past. Do you feel your sins crawling on your back?!" She said beginning to cackle. I only met with a stone face.

"Please. I've been feeling those sins on my back. What matters is how you deal with them. I have friends to help me out with that. I will be the one that truly brings you, a side I never wanted to show, to bring you down to the hell where you belong!" I said grabbing Uranus's Eyecon.

 **KAIGAN! URANUS! Maji Ījan! Sugē Magician!**

Machine Hoodie appeared as it flew onto my body. Myself and I flew at each other with our weapons in hand as we clashed until we were both tired out. I separated from the Bike as I landed in a slide kick, destroying my dark side.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"Where am I?" I asked myself looking around. I saw myself in a sort of, silvery area.

"Venus. We are here for one reason." I heard a familar voice say, revealing Ami as Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury! It's been forerver since I've seen y-" She interrupted me by firing blasts of water at me. "M-Mercury?" I asked surprised. Just then, I saw Mars, Jupiter and Sailor Moon appear.

"Venus, you have betrayed the Moon Kingdom. And for that. You must pay." Sailor Moon said aiming her Moon Kaledescope Rod at me. The others began to surround me as well. I of course, was freaking out, due to how my best friends are trying to kill me. I began to hyperventilate as I dodged most of their attacks. I then began to think of what could have possibly caused this. I don't know! Wait, I... I.

"I left..."

 **Flashback!**

 _"Usagi, I need to talk to you about something." I said talking to Usagi through the Eyecon. Usagi floated over to me through her own Eyecon._

 _"Sure Minako, what's going through your head?" She asked me._

 _"Well, we know that after this whole Eyecon Quest is over, and we all get our bodies back, he's going to use the empty husks to travel to a world where he truly belongs." I said, looking to the side. Usagi seemed to know this look._

 _"You want to go with him, don't you?" She asked me, knowing what I was going to say._

 _"Usagi, please don't take this the wrong way, but-"_

 _"I am so glad you have found your happiness. I wish you and Patric the best in your endeavors. If you can come back, don't forget to visit us." She smiled, causing me to smile in turn._

 **Back to Action!**

"I've had you through the most important parts of my life. You gave me your blessing, Sailor Moon! I now know you are fake, so I won't have to hold back!" I said using my energy to attack the fake Sailors.

 **Dai KAIGAN! Venus! Omega DRIVE!**

My belt sounded as the runes appeared behind me. I extended my hands revealing multiple hearts. "Venus! Love and Beauty, SHOCK!" I shouted as my attack electracuted the fakes as the area collapsed.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

The five of us broke out of the barrier with Ryouma waiting for us. He stood there, clapping. "Looks like you all have plenty of resolve. That's good, you'll need it for what I'm giving you." He said getting his strongest Eyecon out.

 **Standby! Yes Sir! Loading! Dai Tengan! Complete! Mega Uload! Complete Destruction!**

He transformed into his ultimate form. The five of us began to do battle with Necrom as he kept on deflecting all of our attacks. Nepgear began to attack until Necrom kneed her causing her visor to crack as I saw two different pupils on her eyes. I also noticed how Purple Heart was nowhere to be seen. _That's something to keep in mind._ This caused her to fall back to us. Necrom then fired an energy beam that Marvy jumped in the way of, cracking her visor. He then fired another beam cracking my visor, revealing my red CPU Candidate eyes. Sis watched in horror as we kept getting attacked. I ran up to Necrom and tried to stab him with the Ratna Spear when he stab me in turn.

"Patric-kun. My eternal rival. I've said this before, but you know we are destined. We'll be fighting each other forever!" He said laughing like a mad man. This caused me to growl.

"I believe I've told you this back in my Zangetsu days, Necrom. I **_hate_** destiny." I said with a growl. "If I'm destined to fight you forever, then I'll crush that destiny to its knees!" I said as we fought again. He stabbed me as sparks flew. I flew back from the impact as I saw Sis fly to me while she was glowing green. I suddenly saw her become a form of green energy as it surged through my Vert Signal Bike. Suddenly, I felt the warmth of my sister in my body. I'm sure the others could see the red and purple eyes. "Sis, I can feel you, in my body. I can feel it. With this, there's no doubt we can win."

"Shall we, PC?" She asked me as I nodded. I grabbed my three transformation Shift Cars and Signal Bikes and slotted them in the Ratna Spear.

 **HYPER RED CHARGE~!**

 **ULTRA IRIS CHARGE~!**

 **HYPER GREEN CHARGE~!**

 **MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!**

As my weapon sounded, a portal opened up behind Necrom as We used the spear as a rocket as we appeared in a space between dimensions. We then enacted a slash wave causing Necrom to explode as We returned to our Gamindustri. "Ryouma, may you wonder the space between worlds for eternity." I said as the area exploded. Seeing as how we were finally done with Necrom, our transformations returned to their based forms as we all collapsed to the ground leaving Purple Heart and Sis standing. "It's, it's finally, over." I said falling asleep.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"So should we wake these crazy kiddos up?" Neptune asked me. I chuckled a bit.

"Look at them, Neptune. Would you want to wake the darlings now?" I said viewing my brother sleeping with my sister-in-law's arms around her as Nepgear, Marvelous, and Rei were on their own spots on the couch. "Sleep well, PC. Kamen Rider Mach." I said kissing his forehead as I left to play 4 Goddesses Online 2.

* * *

 **Congradulations! You've reached the True Ending! Thank you guys so much for reading my first story, it has been a fun ride. There will be a sequel to this, but I have to finish writing the Prequels and Side Stories.**


End file.
